Got to Get You Into My Life
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Someone is about to walk into Chris Irvine's life...and things will never be the same. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the people and the characters that are portrayed in this story. They belong to themselves, and their characters belong to WWE.  
  
A/N: This is AU. You'll see when you read the story.  
  
~  
  
Chris had noticed over the past couple weeks that she had been distant. He couldn't understand why. Everything had been great between them up until a few weeks ago. Now it seemed as if she didn't want to be in the same room as him.  
  
He had met Jessica a little over a year ago, and from the moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew that she was the only one for him. She was beautiful, and he wanted to just gaze at her for hours. They had clicked immediately, and he had never felt more comfortable than with anyone he had ever met before.  
  
They had started dating almost immediately, and he had never been happier than he was now. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, and he knew that she was the only one for him.  
  
They had been discussing the future as of late, and he was planning on asking her to marry him pretty soon. In fact, he was going to buy the ring the next day. And probably propose to her in the next few days. He just couldn't wait any longer to make it official between them. He wanted the world to know that he was in love with her.  
  
But that had changed over the past few weeks. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but they were never in the same room long enough for him to ask. He knew that something was up, he wanted to know what it was so that he could fix it. Anything life threw at them, they could make it through together.  
  
Right now, he was sitting in his home, watching some hockey. He heard the door open and Jessica walked in. She came into the living room, and looked at him nervously. He sensed it immediately, and he got up and walked to her. He grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist, which surprised him at first. It was kind of sad that he didn't think his girlfriend wanted to hug him.  
  
He could hear her sobbing into her shirt and he stroked her hair gently. He didn't know why she was crying, but he wanted to find out. He let her cry against him, just standing there holding her, hoping that she would tell her what was the matter. Her sobbing ceased, and he looked down at her, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked softly.  
  
"Christopher we need to talk."  
  
Those words pretty much cemented the fact that this was going to be bad news. Chris prepared himself for what was coming. He knew that if he knew what the problem was, than he could correct it, they could correct it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know if you want to hear it."  
  
"Of course I do, I'll never not want to hear what you have to say."  
  
Jessica pulled away from him then, and walked to the huge window that looked out into the front yard. She had her back to him, creating a barrier between. Chris started to walk towards her, but she spoke before she got to him.  
  
"I slept with someone else," she said quietly.  
  
For Chris, it was like the world had come crashing down on him. The woman that he loved had slept with someone else. His mind was reeling from this revelation, and he didn't know how to react. How could he move on from this moment without her? He needed her.  
  
While Chris was contemplating his life henceforth, Jessica turned around, hoping Chris would say something, anything. She looked at him, his head down, but she could still see the stricken look on his face, and it tore her heart apart. She realized that Chris would never forgive her for what she had done, and she silently grabbed her car keys and left.  
  
Chris took a deep breath, and decided that he would forgive her. He had to, he loved her too much not to. They could work through this somehow. He couldn't live without her.  
  
He looked up, ready to forgive her, and tell her that it would all be ok, but when he looked up, she was nowhere to be found. Chris looked around the room, thinking that she had just gone somewhere else. When he didn't see her in the room, he ran frantically through the house looking for her.  
  
He didn't find her anywhere in the house. He ran outside and saw that her car was gone. He walked back inside. Maybe she had gone out to give him time to think or to calm down. He sat down, hoping that she would come back shortly.  
  
The day wore on, and she still hadn't returned. The day turned to night, and still she hadn't returned. Chris tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't answer. He fell asleep on the couch, waiting for her to come back.  
  
She never came.  
  
~  
  
A/N: I'd like to know what you guys think about the fic so far. I'm not really used to doing such narrative pieces, I'm better at dialogue. So reviews would be much appreciated. And as always, if you want to be brutal, go ahead. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to clarify, Chris is not a wrestler in this fic, and any other characters from the WWE are not wrestlers in this fic. Thanks to BlazerAkila for letting me know that was unclear. :)  
  
~  
  
Chris looked around the house; it seemed so empty without her. It lacked the vibrancy and life that she brought to it. Everything seemed gray and dull when she wasn't around. It depressed Chris horribly.  
  
It had been three weeks since he had last seen her. It was like she vanished without a word, and he had no idea where she could be. He had hoped that she would come back to him, would let him forgive her, but she never came back.  
  
About two days ago, he had stopped calling her cell phone. He had only stopped calling because the number had been disconnected. Now, he had no way of contacting her again, and didn't even know where she was to make sure she was ok.  
  
He hated being here without her, hated being without her period. All her things were still here, she hadn't even had someone come by and pick them up. And it hurt to see her things around him. It hurt to look into their closet and see her things next to his own. He almost couldn't bear it.  
  
He had tried calling her parents, but they didn't have a clue where she was. He didn't know if they were telling the truth, but he didn't pry, it was pretty obvious they weren't going to tell him where she was. And IF her parents didn't know, then she really was gone.  
  
Chris looked out the window, the same window that Jessica had looked out of before she had dropped the bombshell that would change her life forever. He kept hoping that she would show up. He didn't want any of this to happen, but here he was, missing her desperately.  
  
Chris thought for a while, before deciding that he had to go look for her, he had to search for her. It was hell without her in his life. He couldn't imagine the rest of his life without her. If it meant searching for her for the rest of his life than that's what he would have to do.  
  
He resolved himself to finding her, and knew that this was the right thing to do. He walked over to the phone, and called up the airlines. He thought a good place to search would be her hometown of Pittsburgh. He booked the flight, and went upstairs to go pack.  
  
~8 MONTHS LATER~  
  
Chris sat heavily in the hard plastic chair. He had been searching for Jessica for 8 months, and had found nothing. Nobody knew her whereabouts, it was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. He had searched all over the United States and Canada.  
  
He had even gone overseas to Australia and to Europe. He couldn't find her there either, even though he had searched high and low for her. She was really good at hiding, Chris had concluded. She obviously didn't want to be found, and that hurt more than anything.  
  
Chris decided it was time for this to end, he couldn't keep going on like this. He knew that it would kill him if he kept looking. Every time he didn't find her, it hurt him a little bit more. His heart broke every time he realized that she didn't want him to find her.  
  
He got his car from the long-term parking, and drove home. He walked into his house, and felt that same emptiness that seemed to emanate from the house. He walked slowly from room to room, just looking, not really at anything in particular, just looking around.  
  
He reached his bedroom, and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't be in this house anymore, it just hurt too much. She surrounded him at every turn. Everything he looked at reminded him of her.  
  
They had dreamed of living out their days in Canada, so he decided that he couldn't live there. It wouldn't help him at all if he lived out their dream without her. He thought of places to live, somewhere far away from Canada. Where would that be?  
  
He decided that he would move to New Mexico, maybe in the country. Maybe he could start a ranch or something. He had always loved horses, and all that stuff. Besides if he moved there, then he could be alone. He wouldn't have to deal with neighbors, or people prying into his business. That's what he wanted, to just live and die alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris sat on the porch of his new home.  It was more like a cabin, but a very, very large cabin.  It was all wood, and very rugged.  It was perfect for him to live out his days.  He had sold all his furniture in his old house, and had given away everything he couldn't sell.

He wanted a new start, wanted things that didn't remind him of her.  He had bought all new stuff for his new home, things that she never would have liked.  He knew that he had to move on from her, but he also knew that he couldn't.

His friends kept telling him that he should forget about her, that he should find someone else.  He kept telling them that he didn't know how to move on, he didn't know how to live without her.  Everyday it was like he was in a flux, a place of suspended time.

Most of the things he did were the opposite of the dreams that they had had.  Living in New Mexico instead of Canada wasn't the only thing he did that was different.  They had wanted to live in a nice neighborhood with lots of neighbors, and lots of kids around, and he had moved to a desolate part of the country, the nearest town a good fifteen miles away.  He didn't have neighbors, just the land that he lived on.

He wanted to be away from people, sure he was being recluse, and it was lonely at times, but this was how he wanted to live out his days.  He had taken to raising horses, and he had built a stable for them.  He had always been crafty like that, and horses were his only constant companions.  He didn't have many visitors as it was…ok, if he was honest, he hadn't had ANY visitors.

He sat back in the wooden chair on the porch, and just looked out at the vast expanse of his land.  It really was pretty peaceful when he thought about it.  It offered him the solitude that he needed so desperately.  And it gave him the chance to think of her.  And he thought of her often.

_"Christopher, we need to talk."_

Those were the words that haunted him.  Granted, it had been a little over a year since she had left him, he was still haunted by that last day with her.  Those words were the beginning of the end for them, and those words had changed his life completely.

If only he had been able to stop her, if only he had been able to get his thoughts together sooner, she might be with him.  He had been ready to forgive all her offenses because he adored her too much not to, but she obviously thought that he wouldn't forgive her and had left.

_"We should live in Canada," she said._

_"Why Canada?"_

_"I don't know, because you're from there," she said shrugging._

_"And we should move there just because I'm from Canada?" he asked laughing._

_"Well, not just because of that," she said, tapping his shoulder, "It's nice country up there."_

_"I guess we can live up there eventually."_

How his dreams had been shattered, everything had been taken from him in one fell swoop.  He had to force himself to get out of the bed in the morning, force himself to move, because he didn't have her with him.  He missed her more than words could say.

_"Do you want kids Christopher?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Well, that was awfully nonchalant."_

_"Well, are we going to have one today?"_

_"No."_

_"Then I'm not going to get worked up."_

They had wanted raise a family, and now that would never come true.  There would never be any children in his future.  Not unless she came back to him.  He could just imagine his kids running around the backyard, he sighed, thinking that would never happen.

He got up from his chair, and stretched slightly.  He walked over to his stable, intending to go for a horseback ride.  He got onto his horse, Othello, and rode out into the fields, hoping to clear his mind for a little while.

He loved riding his horses, it gave him a sense of freedom, feeling the air whip through his hair, it was exhilarating.  It was a comfort to him, this freedom, when he was down.  He just kept riding, hoping to forget about his life, forget about his pain, forget about Jessica.

He stopped Othello, and once again, just looked out.  He was actually glad that he had chosen to live here, he had really fallen in love with the land out here.  In some ways, he was actually content with how his life was right now.  But he still pined away for his one true love.

He rode back to the stable, and brushed out Othello before heading back to the house.  He walked around to the front of the house, and saw an unfamiliar car parked outside.  He looked to his front porch and saw someone standing there.  He looked closer, and saw it was a woman.  

"Excuse me, can I help you?" he called out.

She turned around, and looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

He saw that she was a medium height brunette with blue eyes that he could see from far away. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a short green T- shirt. She turned to him, slightly surprised by his presence. She was probably waiting for someone to come to the door. She made her way down the steps and over to him.  
  
"Hi, I was just wondering if you minded if I took some photographs around here, I didn't exactly know if this was private property," she told him.  
  
"Well, I own about 75 acres, and I don't mind if you photograph it."  
  
"Thanks so much," she said smiling, "I didn't want to impose and just start snapping shots all over your land."  
  
"It's ok, I assume you're a photographer."  
  
"You assume correct, I'm freelance though, right now I'm just taking pictures of whatever strikes my fancy."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm glad my land could inspire you. Do you want to come inside for some coffee or something?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure, I'd like to hear more about your land, it's so beautiful out here."  
  
"Yeah, come on inside."  
  
Chris was actually glad to have some company. He hadn't realized that he was getting a little bit lonesome. It was nice to be talking to something other than a horse. He led her inside and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table while he made a fresh pot of coffee.  
  
"You have a lovely home," she said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you live alone?"  
  
"Yeah, just me."  
  
"I see. How long have you lived here?"  
  
"About 6 months."  
  
"Do you enjoy not being around anything?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do, I've been alone for a while," he told her, setting down a cup of coffee for her.  
  
"Thanks, you don't sound so happy about being alone."  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but sometimes, yeah, it gets lonely."  
  
"I'm sure," she said, taking a sip from her mug.  
  
"I'm Chris Irvine," he told her.  
  
"Stephanie, nice to meet you Chris."  
  
"So what do you take pictures of, just scenery?"  
  
"Most of the times, sometimes I include people in my photographs."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Well, I'm just going to get some pictures if that's alright?" she asked, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, if you need anything, don't be afraid to come and ask."  
  
"Thank you Chris."  
  
After that, she left out the back door and into his yard, if you could call it a yard, since it was so large. He spent the day reading in his den. Occasionally he would look out the window and see Stephanie snapping away at various things. Chris went into the kitchen after a while, and started to prepare dinner. He wondered if Stephanie would like to stay.  
  
The darkness started to fall, and Chris went out to his back porch, and could still see Stephanie snapping away. She must really be into her work, Chris thought to himself. She saw him and smiled making her way over to the porch, stopping a couple times to get a few shots in.  
  
"You've been working awfully hard," he said.  
  
"You've just got some very picturesque land here, it's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I fell in love with it when I first saw it too."  
  
"I can easily tell why."  
  
"Did you want to stay for dinner, it's getting late?"  
  
Stephanie looked at him gratefully, "If I'm not imposing."  
  
"No, of course you aren't, it's nice to have some company, if you're husband doesn't mind."  
  
"Husband?" she asked confused, "How did you know I had a husband?"  
  
"I noticed the ring on your finger," he said glancing back at her as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sometimes I forget I wear these, they've been on so long they're a part of me."  
  
They sat down again, and enjoyed the dinner that Chris had prepared. They made idle chit-chat, mostly about the land, and about New Mexico in general. They each found themselves enjoying the company they had found themselves with. By the time they got up from the table it was 11:00 in the evening.  
  
"Wow, it's so late, I really should be going," Stephanie said.  
  
"Are you sure? You can stay here tonight if you wanted, I have a lot of extra rooms that aren't used."  
  
"I couldn't do that."  
  
"Oh, because you're husband wouldn't want you to?" he said understandingly.  
  
"Oh no, it's just I've imposed way too much on you for one day."  
  
"No, really, I don't mind at all."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I feel like such a moocher though."  
  
"You aren't," he said chuckling. Do you have any pajamas or anything?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do, in my car, I'll be right back," she said, before disappearing out the door and to the car.  
  
Chris found himself liking being around Stephanie. She seemed like a good person. She wasn't Jessica, and he didn't feel anything but camaraderie with Stephanie. Jessica was the woman he loved and she always would be.  
  
Stephanie bounded back in, bag in tow, and Chris wondered why she had an overnight bag on the ready. He figured it was because she was a photographer, and she traveled a lot. He led her upstairs, and walked down the long hallway.  
  
"Here, you can stay in here," he said, opening the door to one of the rooms.  
  
"Thanks so much," she said.  
  
"If you need something, I'm the third door on your left. Oh, and bathrooms right there," he told her, pointing to a door.  
  
"Ok, great, goodnight Chris."  
  
"Goodnight Stephanie."  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~  
  
Chris woke up to the sound of noises downstairs. He sat up straight in bed, and wondered what the hell was going on. It took him a moment to realize there was someone else in the house. Stephanie must've been trying to find something in the kitchen.  
  
He trudged downstairs, and into the kitchen, and his eyes widened. There was quite the spread on the table: waffles, eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon. He looked to Stephanie who was busy pouring a couple of glasses of orange juice.  
  
"What is all this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you were so nice as to let me stay here that I thought I would cook you breakfast as a thank you of sorts."  
  
"You really didn't have to do this."  
  
"Nah, I wanted to, I had to do something to repay you, here, sit down," she said, pulling out a chair.  
  
He sat down, in awe of everything. Then a little pang of guilt rose up in him after he realized that Jessica sometimes cooked for him. He frowned as he thought about how she loved being in the kitchen, cooking things.  
  
"Is everything ok?" she asked, noticing his face.  
  
Chris shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just surprised is all."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They sat down, and dove into the food. There was a lot they didn't finish, but they were so full that they couldn't eat another bite. Stephanie helped Chris clear the dishes, and then wash them.  
  
"Well, I better get going," Stephanie said, after drying the last dish.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure your husband is worried sick about you," he said, not noticing the sad expression on her face.  
  
"Well, it was really nice meeting you Chris," she told him, sticking her hand out. He shook it laughing.  
  
"Well, if you ever find yourself around these parts again, stop by and say hello."  
  
"I will, thanks again," she said, before grabbing her bag and leaving.  
  
Chris couldn't help but hate to see her go. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was standing inside the music store, looking for a couple CD's that he wanted to buy. When he was feeling bored on his ranch, sometimes he would turn on some music, and just listen to music for hours on end.  
  
He had finally found the Beatles compilation he wanted, and went to grab it. Just as he went to grab it, someone else did as well, and Chris looked up to see Stephanie. His face wore a surprised expression at seeing her there.  
  
It had been a few weeks since she had stayed at his house. He would have figured she would have been long gone by now, but here she was. Stephanie looked at him, a surprised expression on her face as well.  
  
"Stephanie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for some CDs," she told him.  
  
"No, not here, but here, in town? I thought you'd be long gone by now."  
  
"Um, no, I actually decided to stay a little longer."  
  
"Oh...did you want to go to lunch?"  
  
"Sure, I'd like that."  
  
As soon as they paid for their CDs, they walked a little ways down the uneven sidewalk to a small café. Chris held the door open for her, and she smiled as she walked inside. They found a small table by the window, and sat down across from one another. They decided on what to have, and the waitress came and took their orders.  
  
Chris turned to Stephanie after the waitress had left, "So what made you stay?"  
  
"I don't know, I just really love it around here."  
  
"Is your husband with you?"  
  
"Um," Stephanie gazed around uncomfortably, "No, he isn't."  
  
"Oh, is he coming down later then?"  
  
"I'm a widow Chris," she told him, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
Chris looked at her in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to keep bringing it up."  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know, and I hadn't told you. I don't tell many people."  
  
"If I can ask, how long has it been since he passed on?"  
  
"A year and a half. It was a car accident."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thank you," Stephanie said, looking out the window, tears coming to her eyes as she thought about her husband.  
  
Chris felt terrible for bringing this up, "I really didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
She turned back to him, "It's ok, sometimes it's good to discuss things with other people. I haven't really discussed Hunter that much since his death. It just hurt too much you know."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. The love of my life left me a little over a year ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry, that's terrible."  
  
"Yeah, it's why I live alone on that ranch, just want to be by myself."  
  
"I understand, I sold my house after Hunter died, I just couldn't bear to be there anymore."  
  
"Same with my house, I sold all my old furniture too."  
  
"Yeah. It's hard you know...to move on. I loved Hunter so much, and then he was taken from me."  
  
"It sucks royally doesn't it?"  
  
"It sure does."  
  
"So where are you staying?" Chris said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, the local Motel 6 or something."  
  
"You're staying in that dump over by the highway?"  
  
"Yeah, that is until I find something better. I don't want to live out of my car."  
  
"What kind of place do you want?"  
  
"Something like yours, somewhere where I can just be away from people. I just need space and a darkroom, and I'll be happy."  
  
"Why don't you live with me?" Chris blurted out, not knowing where that came from.  
  
Stephanie looked at him shocked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Chris realized a moment later that he didn't regret asking her that, and he didn't want to take it back. If he was honest with himself, he did get lonely living all by himself. Even with a broken heart he needed some sort of human contact. And Stephanie seemed to be in the same position he was in, and he seemed to get along with her fine.  
  
"Well, I mean, if you want to of course. It's just that sometimes it gets lonely by myself. And I have such a huge house, so many rooms that I don't even know what to do with. And then we can be outcasts together."  
  
"But Chris, you barely even know me, I could be some serial killer or something."  
  
"Well, we seem to get along, and if you were a serial killer, I highly doubt you would just come right out and say it," he said laughing.  
  
"I guess not, but still, I couldn't ask you to take me in, that wouldn't be fair."  
  
"It really wouldn't be a problem, and I know you like the land and the house."  
  
"But still, we don't know each other all that well."  
  
"So we get to know each other."  
  
"You think this will actually work?"  
  
"Well, we can see, besides, do you really want to live all alone, it does tend to get boring sometimes?"  
  
"Are you sure I wouldn't be putting you out?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I'm positive," he said, throwing her a smile.  
  
"Well...then I guess I'm moving in," she said, smiling back.  
  
"Ok, when can you move in?"  
  
"Today. I only have the things in my car, clothes, and developing equipment."  
  
"Great, we can move you in right now."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that."  
  
Their food arrived, and they ate silently. Chris paid the check, much to Stephanie's protest, and they left the café. They walked back towards Chris's car, and stopped right beside it.  
  
"Why don't I drive you to your motel, we pick up your car, and you can follow me back to the ranch."  
  
"Ok," she nodded. They got into the car and were off.  
  
"I really appreciate this Chris," she told him as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.  
  
"It's ok, I'm doing this for me as well, it'll be nice having someone else around."  
  
"We can be the deserted lovers together," she said wistfully.  
  
"See, we already have so much in common already."  
  
They got out of the car, and Stephanie gathered her things from her motel room, and checked out. She loaded up her car, and followed Chris back to the ranch. She couldn't believe that she was accepting to live with this man she hardly knew, but it seemed right. He seemed like a nice man, and she needed a friend.  
  
As soon as they arrived back, they began to unload all of Stephanie's things. They moved her stuff into the room that she had stayed at before when they had first met. They decided they would choose a dark room for her later.  
  
Stephanie had arrived home. 


	6. Chapter 6

After they had dinner, they retired to the living room. Chris sat on one end of the large couch, while Stephanie sat curled up on the other side. They sat opposite one another in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Chris finally broke the silence, "So, maybe we should get to know each other a little better?"  
  
"Ok, that sounds fine."  
  
"So, for starters, what's your last name?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"McMahon-Helmsley, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley."  
  
"Great name, any reason you did the hyphen?"  
  
"I don't know, it sounded better than Stephanie Helmsley."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm originally from Connecticut. My family still lives there, where are you from?"  
  
"Canada. Winnipeg, Manitoba."  
  
"Cool, is Canada nice? I've never been."  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful country up there, I was supposed to live there with..." Chris's voice faded as he thought about Jessica. He realized he hadn't thought about her all day. That was odd.  
  
"Your lady love I presume," she answered for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want to tell me about her?"  
  
"You probably don't want to hear."  
  
"Of course I do, it's only fair that I hear about your broken heart, because I'm sure I'll tell you all about mine."  
  
"I guess," he snickered.  
  
"So go on, tell me all about her."  
  
"Her name is Jessica. I met her at a party one of my friends was having. It was like love at first sight, and I don't even believe in that. It was just like I knew that I was meant to be with her. She was simply spectacular in every way. And we just seemed to click, you know, it was like we had known each other forever."  
  
"I know what you mean, the same thing happened with Hunter and I. I met him through a friend, it was like a blind date. But I just knew from the moment that I saw him that this was the guy I was going to marry."  
  
"Yeah, so you know what I mean. Usually people don't believe me when I say that we just clicked. I like to think we had a great relationship. I mean, we had a future, we talked about marriage, and where we would live, and how many kids we wanted. It was great."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She slept with someone else. One day she started drifting away, and away. And then one day, she just dropped it all in my lap, she had slept with someone else. And I have absolutely no idea why."  
  
"She didn't explain?"  
  
"She never had the chance. I stood there, not knowing how to react. I mean, how do you respond when the love of your life, the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with tells you they cheated on you?"  
  
"It must've killed you," she said quietly.  
  
"It did, but it was the time afterwards that literally ripped my heart to shreds. I thought about it, and I knew that I couldn't let her go. No matter what she had done, I needed her in my life. I looked up ready to forgive her, ready to tell her we could make it through, and she was gone."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. She disappeared. I searched for eight months, and couldn't find her. I searched all over the country, even overseas, but she's gone. That's why I'm here. I couldn't live in our house. And we had always dreamed of living in Canada, so I moved here because it was the complete opposite."  
  
"I'm so sorry. You must be heart broken."  
  
"I guess you can call it that. I guess I just feel...empty without her. That I don't really have a purpose."  
  
"Well, she's still out there, that has to count for something. You can still find her one day."  
  
"Yeah, I think that's why I still get up in the morning, one day I hope she'll come back. That she'll find me and say that she wants me back. I never even got to tell her that I forgave her."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find her one day. When you least expect it there she'll be."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. Now what about you, what's your sorry story?"  
  
"Well, my husband's name was Hunter. He was a great guy, treated me well. He came from a good family, which definitely pleased my parents, not that they really, truly cared, but I knew that they wanted me to be with someone of good standing. Hunter was all those things rolled into one. I was so lucky to have him in my life. We dated for about a year and a half before we got married. We traveled a lot because of my job in photography, but we called New Hampshire home."  
  
"How long were you two married?"  
  
"Eleven months."  
  
"Oh, you guys were still newly weds," he said, sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, it was like one day, I was on top of the world. I had a great job, wonderful house, and the most perfect man was married to me. Then the next it was like that all shattered. Hunter was the glue that held it all together for me."  
  
"And you said he died a year and a half ago right?"  
  
"Yeah. I just can't seem to find my place in life anymore. For the longest time, my family thought that I was going to kill myself without him, but I knew that Hunter wouldn't have wanted that. So I packed up all my things, and just left. Not knowing where I was going, not really caring. And then I ended up here."  
  
"So your husband died in a car accident?" Chris asked, remembering what she had said earlier.  
  
"Yes. He was driving home from work one day, and he got hit by a drunk driver. He was killed instantly," she said sadly.  
  
"You must've been devastated."  
  
"I could barely handle the funeral, I had to be restrained half the time."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, just thinking about how their lives had turned out. They had both lost those close to them, both had lost their loves, although the circumstances were different, the outcome was the same. They were alone.  
  
"So, I guess we're just a couple of unlucky people huh?" he said.  
  
"We must be."  
  
They talked until the sun came up. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys, I'm SO pleased that you like this story. :)  
  
~  
  
Chris woke up the next morning still very tired from the night before. He blinked a few times, trying to wake up fully. All he wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep, but it wasn't in his nature to sleep late. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was 9:30, already later than he liked to sleep in.  
  
He decided that he would compromise with his tired body, and lay in bed for a little while. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Last night, he and Stephanie had talked for hours on end, never at a loss for words. He hated using clichés, but it was truly like they had known each other for years.  
  
Even better was, she knew what he was going through. And if he thought about it, she had it even harder than him. Sure, he had lost Jessica, but she was still out there somewhere, Stephanie's husband had died, and that was the end of it.  
  
He was glad that he had asked Stephanie to move in with him. He could already tell that they would be great friends. He didn't feel any attraction between them, and he knew that as long as Jessica was out there, he and Stephanie would just be friends. Which was fine with the both of them.  
  
Chris sighed to himself, and thought about Jessica. Talking last night had helped, but it had also opened a lot of old wounds. When he was talking about her, about them, all the memories came flooding back to him. He missed her so much, missed being with her. He wondered if she ever thought about him, if she was missing him as much as he was missing her. Then again, she could've moved on, and she might be happy right now.  
  
He groaned at the thought and got up from the bed. He wanted to take Othello for a ride around the property. It would give him a chance to check on his pastures, and it would also give him time to think about things.  
  
He threw on a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Stephanie's door still closed, and figured that she was still asleep. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. He made enough for Stephanie and grabbed a cup of his own. Drinking it quickly, he put the mug in the sink before heading outside.  
  
He made his way over to the stables, and did his morning check on the horses. He got their feed ready, letting them eat. He took Othello out of the stable, and combed out his long mane. As he was getting Othello saddled, he saw Stephanie making his way towards him, coffee in hand.  
  
"Good morning," he called out.  
  
She smiled at him, "Morning to you. Thanks for making coffee I really needed it."  
  
"So did I after staying up so late last night."  
  
"Yeah," she paused, "It was really nice to finally get all of that stuff out. I hated keeping it bottled up inside."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I was just checking on my horses, and I was going to take a ride on Othello," he said gesturing to his horse.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Did you want to come?"  
  
"Oh no that's ok," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"It's ok, I'd like you to come."  
  
"No really, I can't, I don't want to interrupt your work or whatever."  
  
"You won't be, this is more for pleasure than business anyways."  
  
"I really can't," she told him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know how to ride a horse," she said quietly.  
  
"You don't know how to ride?" he asked, not knowing if he had heard her correctly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, there weren't a lot of horses where I lived, so I don't know how to ride one."  
  
"It's easy, I'll show you."  
  
"No, you don't have to."  
  
"Here, how about we trade what we know?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'll show you how to ride a horse, and you can show me how to develop pictures."  
  
"You want me to teach you how to develop pictures?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to. We can even set up a dark room for you."  
  
"Wow, ok, I guess you can teach me then."  
  
"Ok, first, put down the cup of coffee," he said, laughing. She set it on the ledge near him.  
  
"Done, this is a lot easier than I thought," she said giggling.  
  
"Ok, well, next, I can take you to meet the horse you'll be riding. Come with me."  
  
Chris walked back into the stables, Stephanie following him silently. They walked up to one of the stalls, and Stephanie got her first glimpse of the horse that would soon become hers. The horse was a beautiful brown color, with a black mane. Stephanie stared in awe of the magnificent creature.  
  
"This is Ophelia," Chris said.  
  
"Wow, so do you name your horses after Shakespeare, or names that start with O?" she asked smirking.  
  
"Shakespeare, I just think it fits."  
  
"Ok, well, this horse is beautiful."  
  
"I know," Chris beamed as he took Ophelia out of the stall, "You can pet her if you want."  
  
Chris watched as Stephanie tentatively reached her hand out. She rubbed Ophelia's nose, which the horse loved. She nuzzled into Stephanie's hand, cause Stephanie to giggle in glee. She had never really been around a horse before.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool," she said.  
  
"I know, come on, I'll get her saddled up, and then we'll get you on her."  
  
Chris got one of the saddles hanging on the wall, and proceeded to saddle up the horse. He finished quickly, and then brought Ophelia over to Stephanie.  
  
"Ok, here's how you get on," he said, then proceeded to put his foot in the hold, and hoist himself onto the horse, "Wanna try?"  
  
She nodded, and Chris climbed down. She repeated what he did, and before she knew it, she was sitting astride Ophelia. She beamed down at Chris, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning. Chris smiled up at her.  
  
"See, you're a pro, now, here, I'll lead you around a little."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Grab onto the reins," he directed her, and she grabbed a hold of them.  
  
Chris took her slowly around some of the immediate grounds. Stephanie couldn't help but smile the whole time. This was actually very thrilling. She had never done anything quite like this before.  
  
"This is so much fun Chris," she said, looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I love it, do you think you can handle her by yourself? She's very well-trained, she won't run off."  
  
"Ok, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to get on Othello, and we'll head off together."  
  
"That's fine," Stephanie said, looking back as Chris got on his horse easily.  
  
He rode over to her, and the both of them started off. Chris kept looking over at Stephanie, making sure that she was doing alright on Ophelia. She looked like she was having a blast, and he was glad that he could help.  
  
They rode all over his property, and Chris pointed out various things to Stephanie. They talked some more as they trotted around the land. Chris knew Stephanie was a beginner so they didn't go all that fast, but it was fine with him, he didn't have anything better to do.  
  
After riding for an hour or so, they made it back to the stables, and Chris showed Stephanie how to take the saddle off, and how to groom the horse. They fed the horse some carrots, before going back inside the house.  
  
"So are you ready to learn how to make the perfect photograph?" Stephanie asked, once they had sat down for lunch.  
  
"I guess, shouldn't we choose a room for your developing?"  
  
"Is there any room in particular that I should choose?"  
  
"No, you can pick anyone you want."  
  
"How about the room across from the bathroom?"  
  
"That sounds fine. Do I need to do anything about the windows?"  
  
"Yeah, is it ok if we nailed some boards over them to keep out the light?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I have some plywood that would fit over the windows."  
  
"Great."  
  
They finished their lunch, and Stephanie went upstairs to set up her equipment while Chris went in search of the plywood, a hammer, and nails. He smiled to himself, thinking about how much fun today had been so far.  
  
It was nice to have company on his rides, and it had been fun pointing out various things to Stephanie. Things she didn't know before. And now he was going to learn how to develop his own photos. It was nice that him and Stephanie were getting so close.  
  
He gathered the things he needed, and went back to the house. He went upstairs to the room, and saw that Stephanie was putting various things around. The room was empty except for some scattered tables that he had found at various furniture places. There were so many rooms in the house that he hadn't decorated them all. This room had been like a storage room. It was nice to see it actually have a purpose now.  
  
He took the wood, and started nailing them over the windows to block the light out. Luckily there were only two windows in the room, and it didn't take him long to finish up the work. Stephanie, by this time had already finished setting up, and was screwing a red light bulb into the ceiling socket.  
  
"Ready," he said.  
  
She finished with the light bulb, "Great, we can get started now."  
  
Stephanie closed the door, and they were in the dark, save for the red light bulb. Stephanie proceeded to show how all the equipment worked, and together they developed some pictures. Chris was starting to get the hang of it, when he noticed that Stephanie's pictures were stunning. She did a lot of black and white shots, and though he didn't know that much about photographs, he could tell that she was good at what she did.  
  
"These pictures are amazing Stephanie."  
  
"Thanks, I take pride in my pictures."  
  
"The way you use the light and darkness is amazing."  
  
"Wow, so you know a little bit about photographs?"  
  
"A little, very little. We should frame some of these and put them around the house," he told her.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely. Hey, in the unlikely event we have any company, you can show off."  
  
"Yeah, well, next time we go to town, maybe we'll get some frames."  
  
"Do you sell your photographs?"  
  
"I used to. I haven't since Hunter died. I do it more for myself than anything else right now. But yes, I've had shows for my photography."  
  
"Well, I can see why, you're obviously great at what you do."  
  
"Thanks...Today has been a lot of fun. I think I'm going to like living here."  
  
"I already like you living here." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chris walked into the living room and saw Stephanie looking at a long row of film with a magnifying glass. He knelt behind the couch and watched as she looked from photo to photo. She was so involved in her work, she didn't even notice him.  
  
It had been three months since Stephanie had moved in, and they were the best of friends. They got along so well, and complimented each other so much. They couldn't even remember how it was living without the other person. They shared a lot of the same interests, and they always had fun together. Chris was so glad that Stephanie had moved in.  
  
They also gave each other a lot of support when it came to their pasts. Whenever one of them was depressed or brooding, the other would try their best to cheer them up. It really was a great arrangement.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chris asked.  
  
Stephanie jumped, then turned to him, "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry, but I've been kneeling here for like five minutes and you haven't noticed me once Steph."  
  
"Sorry, I was just involved in my work."  
  
"I could see that, so what are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, just the photographs I took while we visited that small town the other day."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about what you said, about me having a show, and I called my agent, and so I'm going to have a show in three weeks," she said smiling.  
  
Chris got up and walked around to the front of the couch. He sat down opposite here, and gave her a big hug. She returned it, and as he pulled away he ruffled her hair in a friendly manner.  
  
"Congratulations. Where's it going to be?"  
  
"In Albuquerque."  
  
"Wow, this is great, I can't wait. Is it going to be one of those up-scale kind of things?"  
  
"Yes, it is. So you better get your suit ready."  
  
"It'll be ready."  
  
The next couple weeks, Stephanie frantically tried to get herself ready for the show. It had been over a year since her last show. She knew that she had a lot of fans of her work, so she was expecting a large crowd. And that meant that she had to pick a lot of photographs.  
  
Chris didn't just sit by and watch as she worked non-stop. He would make the meals, and make sure she ate so she wouldn't starve herself. He also sometimes helped develop some of her photographs, since he had gotten pretty good at it. He would also help her pick the shots that she should display.  
  
"Chris, what do you think of this shot?" she asked, running down the stairs and handing him the magnifying glass and the negatives.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"This one," she answered, pointing to one. Chris looked at it, and thought it was a great picture.  
  
"Yes, definitely show that one."  
  
"Great, thanks for the help," she said, running back upstairs.  
  
Chris went back to the book he was reading. He was actually really excited about the show. He had never been to anything like this. He also wanted to support Stephanie, knowing that this was her first show since Hunter's death. She was his best friend, he wanted to be there for her every step of the way.  
  
Stephanie came barreling down the stairs again. Chris chuckled as she plopped down on the couch next to him, catching her breath. She saw him laughing, and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"What is it now Steph?"  
  
"Well, you know the picture I took of the store front?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, should I display the one with the old lady in front, or the two children?"  
  
"Um, I liked the old lady one, you captured her age so well."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What, you're not going to run upstairs frantically?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I need a break."  
  
"It's about time you realized that."  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading," he told her, holding up the book.  
  
"Oh, hey Chris I was thinking?"  
  
"You were, wow, I'm shocked," he joked.  
  
"Oh stop."  
  
"Ok, you have my attention, what were you thinking?"  
  
"We should get a dog."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, we should get a dog. We need something around the house."  
  
"And you think a dog is a good idea?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you think every ranch should have a dog?"  
  
"Well, maybe. You really want to get one?"  
  
"Yeah, but only if you want to."  
  
"I'm game. We can get one while we're in the city for the show. We'll go down to the shelter and get one," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Great," she said hugging him, "Now, I've got to get back to work."  
  
"I figured you did. It's been a whole whopping seven minutes since you developed something."  
  
"It's been that long!" Stephanie raced up the stairs again.  
  
****************  
  
Stephanie stood around the large room, looking at her photographs hanging on the walls. It had been a hectic three weeks, but finally all the work was done. She had already gotten dressed for the event, and she was just waiting for everyone to arrive.  
  
A couple hours later, everything was in full swing. Stephanie had already sold quite a few photographs, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She looked around for Chris, wondering where he was. She had driven to the city earlier that day, and he said he was arriving later. She hoped he hadn't gotten caught in traffic or anything.  
  
She spotted her parents, who had flown down from Connecticut, and made her way over to them. Her parents had been worried about her for the longest time. She didn't really blame them, after Hunter had died, she had died a little as well. She wasn't completely healed, but time would take care of that. Her parents were ecstatic that she seemed to be back on her feet a little.  
  
"Hi Mom, hi Daddy," Stephanie said as she approached them.  
  
"Stephanie, hello, this is a wonderful show," her mother told her.  
  
"Yes, I think we might have to buy a few of these," her father added.  
  
"Daddy, you don't have to buy anything."  
  
"Of course I do, I'm your father."  
  
Chris walked into the room. He had been a little bit late, he'd had to make sure the horses were fed before he left. He scanned the large room, and spotted Stephanie standing with an older couple. He walked briskly over to them.  
  
As soon as he was over there, he gave Stephanie a friendly peck on the cheek as she turned to him. She smiled up at him, glad that he had finally arrived. Her parents stood back and watched them.  
  
"You look beautiful," Chris said complimenting her, eyeing her short, off the shoulder black dress.  
  
"Thanks Chris, you don't look bad yourself," she told him, eyeing the very dapper suit he was wearing.  
  
"The show is looking good, I see lots of 'sold' stickers."  
  
"Yeah, it's going well," Stephanie then turned to her parents, "Chris, these are my parents, Vince and Linda McMahon."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," Chris said, shaking their hands, "You have a great daughter."  
  
"Thank you," Vince said.  
  
"This is Chris," Stephanie told them, "My housemate and best friend."  
  
"Oh, you're the Chris she's told us about."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Chris," Linda said.  
  
"Oh, Linda honey, there's someone looking at that picture I want, let's go buy it before they get it," Vince said, as he and Linda left Chris and Stephanie behind.  
  
"You were late," she said.  
  
"I know, I had to feed the horses, and there was traffic, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I was just starting to think something bad had happened to you."  
  
"No, nothing bad happened," Chris said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie, "I'm ok."  
  
"Well, you know I just get nervous," she said, thinking back to Hunter.  
  
"I understand, you don't have to feel bad about it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, you're racking in the bucks I assume."  
  
"You assume correct."  
  
"This is all pretty fancy."  
  
"I know, but that's what you get when you have a show. Did you bring your things with you?"  
  
"Yeah, they're in my car."  
  
"Ok, I already got our room at the hotel."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Stephanie, there's some people who'd like to meet you," Stephanie's agent said as he walked over to the twosome.  
  
"Chris, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Go ahead Steph, your public awaits," he winked. She laughed and walked off.  
  
Chris walked around looking at the various photographs. He had seen them all before, but it was different seeing them framed and mounted. It was also weird seeing people fawning over them, and discussing them. To him they were just Steph's pictures that she sometimes had laying around the house. But to these people it was art.  
  
"Chris, may I talk to you?" Chris turned around and was faced with Stephanie's father.  
  
"Of course," Chris answered.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you...for what you did for Stephanie."  
  
"Huh? Um, I'm not following you."  
  
"She hasn't been the same since Hunter died, but for the first time, we can see glimpses of the old Stephanie. I know you took her in, and I don't know why, but she's better."  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm necessarily the one responsible for that, but thank you."  
  
"I don't know the circumstances for which you started living together, but I thank you for being there for her."  
  
"We both know what it's like to lose someone. And she needed a place to stay, and I needed a friend, so that's how it worked out."  
  
"Well, thank you," Vince said, shaking his hand before walking away.  
  
****************  
  
Chris and Stephanie walked into their hotel room later that evening. Stephanie was exhausted from the day. She had managed to sell all but four pictures, which was surprising. She didn't know she was going to sell so much. They both got ready for bed, and climbed into the two beds in the room.  
  
"So I saw you talking to my father, what was that about?" she asked him from her bed.  
  
"He wanted to thank me."  
  
"Thank you for what."  
  
"For getting you out of your depression."  
  
"Oh, well, that's my dad for you."  
  
"It was nice of him though, that he's so concerned for you."  
  
"I guess, he just didn't get why I was so upset about Hunter. My dad isn't the most emotional man in the world."  
  
"Well, he loves you."  
  
"I know. So are we going to get our dog tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll head out first thing in the morning."  
  
"Night Chris."  
  
"Good night Steph."  
  
******************  
  
Chris and Stephanie stood in the middle of the shelter trying to look for the perfect dog. There were many dogs there, and it was really hard to choose one. They wanted a good dog that would like ranch life.  
  
"We don't want a small dog, but not too big either," Chris said, as they walked from stall to stall.  
  
"What about a Yellow Lab?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
They walked from stall to stall, looking at the various dogs. As they stopped in front of one, they both spotted the perfect dog for them. There was a small beagle in one of the stalls, and he had the cutest eyes they had ever seen. He had a brown and white coat, and cute floppy ears. Chris and Stephanie both looked at each other and knew that was the dog for them.  
  
"We'll take that one," Chris said, pointing at the dog.  
  
The employee on duty went over and opened it up. The dog came out, and Stephanie leaned down to pet it. The dog licked her hand, and Stephanie grinned at it, then at Chris. Chris smiled, looking at them.  
  
"Hey there, little guy," she said, "You're going to come home with us."  
  
They signed all the papers and things, and they bought a collar and a leash for their new pet. They also bought a dish, food, and some toys that they thought he would like. They walked over to their cars, and decided to name him when they got home.  
  
They arrived home later, and let the dog out of the car. He immediately bounded up the steps and waited by the door. Chris looked surprised.  
  
"Wow, he's smart."  
  
"And he's so adorable," Stephanie said, petting the dog's head.  
  
"I think he had other owners, and they probably trained him," Chris said.  
  
"Probably, but who would give up such a cutie?"  
  
"Well, that cutie needs a name."  
  
"What should we name him?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know."  
  
"How about Toby?"  
  
"No, I don't like that name."  
  
"Well, what name do you like?"  
  
Chris picked up the newspaper. He flipped through, and stopped on the sports section. He saw a coach's name, and thought it would be a good name for the dog. He held out the paper to Stephanie.  
  
"How about this?" he asked, pointing to the name.  
  
Stephanie read it, "I like it, it's unique."  
  
"Ok, then that's what we'll name him."  
  
Stephanie kneeled down, "Hey Dungy, do you like that name?"  
  
The dog licked her hand again. Stephanie smiled at the dog. Chris leaned down, and patted him on the head, which the dog liked.  
  
"I think he likes it," he said.  
  
"Then Dungy it is."  
  
"Welcome home Dungy." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. :)  
  
~  
  
Chris walked into the house, his arms laden with bags. He had gone to the store today, and picked up a bunch of things that they needed. He closed the door with his foot, and Dungy came bounding into the room as soon as he heard the door.  
  
"Hey there boy, I got you some treats," Chris said. The dog's ears perked up as he heard the word "treat."  
  
Chris walked into the kitchen, and set the bags down. He made another trip to the car for the rest of the bags, and put them in the kitchen as well. He started to put everything away when he noticed that he hadn't seen Stephanie around.  
  
He walked into the living room, but she wasn't there. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her at all that day. He furrowed his brow thinking of where she could possibly be. She might be in the dark room, but she said that she didn't have anything to develop as of right now.  
  
"Stephanie!" he called out, wondering if she was in the house somewhere.  
  
He didn't get an answer so he called out again. The only response he got was Dungy looking up at him from his spot on the couch. Chris wondered where in God's name Stephanie could be.  
  
He went upstairs and looked in her room, which was empty. He didn't see the sign Stephanie put up on the dark room door, so she wasn't in there. Chris was starting to get a little worried about her.  
  
He walked downstairs, and out onto the back porch. She wasn't out there either. Could she have taken a ride on Ophelia? Ophelia was now officially Stephanie's horse, just as much as Othello was his. He walked to the stable and saw that Ophelia was indeed missing and figured that Stephanie had gone out for a ride.  
  
Wondering if she wanted company, Chris saddled up Othello, and rode off. He rode around for a while, before he spotted Ophelia and Stephanie. Ophelia was standing next to Stephanie who was sitting on a rather large rock. She looked to be thinking, and Chris rode over to her.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, you had me worried sick."  
  
"Hi Chris," she said, sullenly.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, instantly picking up on her mood.  
  
"Chris, can I be alone?"  
  
"Are you ok Steph? Is something wrong? You can tell me if there is," he said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, I just...I need to be alone right now."  
  
"Ok...are you going to come back for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah," she said again, her gaze off in the distance.  
  
Chris rode away slowly, taking one last glance at Stephanie. She looked so forlorn sitting there, and he wondered what was the matter with her. He had never seen her look so sad before. Not even when she was discussing Hunter. He wanted to find out what was upsetting her.  
  
Just as Chris was putting the finishing touches on dinner, Stephanie walked in through the back door. She still looked sad, and Chris felt sympathy for her, though he didn't know what was wrong with her. She sat down, and ate silently. Chris didn't try to make her talk, seeing as how she looked liked she didn't want to anyways.  
  
After they ate, Stephanie silently washed her dish, and went upstairs. Chris put on a fire, and grabbed a book from the bookcase. He turned on some music as he heard the shower running. He got so lost in the book, he didn't notice Stephanie come back down in her pajamas and just sit on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
"He died two years ago today," Stephanie said quietly.  
  
Chris looked up from his book, "Did you say something Stephanie?"  
  
"Hunter, today is the anniversary of his death."  
  
Chris felt a wave of sympathy come over him. He set the book down, before getting off the couch. He made his way over to Stephanie, and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, as she leaned against him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Steph."  
  
"I know. It just hurts, you know," she said, tears falling from her eyes, "I miss him so much."  
  
"Shh, it's ok, I know. You're going to be ok Steph. Look at how far you've come since he died, you're still going strong."  
  
"But I still feel so empty without him in my life."  
  
"That feeling will subside over time I promise. And when that day comes, we'll have a huge party."  
  
Stephanie laughed through her tears, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll have a party when you get over Jessica."  
  
"Ok. I'll be sure to tell you when that day comes."  
  
"Why did he have to leave Chris, why couldn't he have waited just a few minutes more to come home?"  
  
"Because God works in mysterious ways."  
  
"But why him? What did I ever do to deserve this?"  
  
"You didn't do anything Steph," Chris said, turning to look at her.  
  
"But maybe if I had asked him to pick up something before he drove home, he wouldn't have been in that accident."  
  
"Steph, there's nothing you could have done."  
  
"Of course there is, why couldn't it have been me? I can't live without him."  
  
"Yes you can, look at you, you're strong, and you're still going."  
  
"But I shouldn't, it's so hard sometimes, sometimes I feel like I'll never be happy again."  
  
"You will, I promise you that."  
  
"How?" she asked imploringly, as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
Chris did something that he didn't expect. He did something that he never would have thought he'd be able to do. He kissed Stephanie. And not a friendly type kiss, he really kissed Stephanie.  
  
He hadn't dated, or even thought about dating someone else since Jessica. He still loved her with everything in him. But here he was kissing his best friend. And suddenly he realized that Stephanie was kissing him back. It was comforting, and it was something they both needed.  
  
Stephanie wrapped her arms around Chris and they lowered themselves to the ground. Chris ran his fingers through her hair, and she moaned into his mouth. Pretty soon, clothes were being taken off at a rapid pace, and then there weren't any clothes between them. They made love in front of the fire.  
  
Sometime later, Stephanie found herself wrapped in Chris's arms. Her head was lying on his muscular chest, and she sighed. She hadn't meant to get so caught up in the kiss, but as soon as his lips touched hers, she was gone.  
  
"Steph, what just happened?"  
  
"I think we made love," she said, not looking up at him.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"You kissed me," she finally looked up at him, "I think we both just needed someone right now."  
  
"Yeah, it was...comforting."  
  
They both knew this wasn't about love. Sure, they loved each other as friends, but that was it and they both knew it. Chris was still in love with Jessica, and Stephanie was still in love with Hunter. But they needed each other, they needed to be there for each other, and tonight, this was what they both needed.  
  
So they stayed in each other's arms all night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chris looked down at the sleeping Stephanie. She looked so peaceful lying in bed next to him. Her hands were under her head, and her long brown hair fell loosely on the white pillow. Her lips were turned up into a small smile, and her breathing was hypnotically rhythmic.  
  
Chris sometimes found it hard to believe that this is where they ended up. In each other's beds. It was almost surreal. They were supposed to be best friends, and now they were sleeping together. And they had been sleeping together for the past three months.  
  
They weren't dating, at least that's what he thought. They never said they were together, never called each other boyfriend or girlfriend. They both didn't try to define exactly what they had going. It was far too complicated for simple words to describe.  
  
One thing they did know, this wasn't about love. They didn't love each other. They went into this strange "arrangement" knowing that they didn't love each other. They both loved people who weren't around. And it was safe that way. The only thing they wanted from each other was comfort.  
  
He guessed comfort came from them sleeping together. It was weird, sure, but it worked for them. He didn't know if she pictured Hunter when they were making love, but he figured she did. It wasn't about their emotions for each other, but their bottled up emotions for someone else.  
  
They'd had this little "arrangement" going for about three months now. It was kind of awkward at first, but then it just didn't seem that bad anymore. Anyone on the outside would probably think they were dating, but they weren't, they were just sleeping together because their hearts were broken, and they needed each other.  
  
Stephanie stirred and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Chris who was sitting against the headboard. She turned to look at the clock and saw it was the middle of the night. She turned back to Chris.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Just thinking about things," he told her.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"How did we end up here Steph, it's just so...weird," he said, for lack of a better word.  
  
"Chris, we both know why we're here," she told him, pulling him down so he was now lying next to her. She scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder, and then she took his arm and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, but still, you'd think while missing other people that we wouldn't sleep with someone else."  
  
"Well, it's just a matter of convenience really, we're both here, and we both needed something."  
  
"That something being sex," he said, chuckling.  
  
"No," she said, laughing as well, "I think we just needed to know there was someone out there who feels what we feel. We're like two ships in the night that don't know where we're heading, and we happened to crash into each other."  
  
"You're so insightful," he said.  
  
"I think it's the fatigue," she said, snuggling up against him. A few minutes later, they were both asleep.  
  
Chris woke up in the same position, and slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Stephanie. He pulled some pants on and went down to the kitchen. He was usually the first one up so he made the coffee most mornings. He grabbed a cup and went out onto his back porch.  
  
It was still very early, and the sun was just rising from the horizon. Chris sat on the chair that he had set out on the porch, and watched as a new day began. His mind wandered again, and he was lost in his thoughts, which seemed to happen often.  
  
He thought about Jessica this time. He wondered where she was. If she was gazing upon the same sunrise as he was, or if her day had already ended and she was asleep. She was always a restless sleeper, flailing around in bed so much that Chris had been kicked by her on a number of occasions. Stephanie slept in one position the entire night, and she hardly ever stirred.  
  
He couldn't help but think of who Jessica was with right now. Was she alone? Or had she moved on and found someone else. Was she wearing someone else's wedding ring, was she someone else's wife? It was an unsettling thought, thinking about her being able to move on, while he remained stagnant, and missing her.  
  
Well, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't really stagnant, he did have Stephanie. What exactly he had with Stephanie, he had yet to figure out. Whatever it was it was nice. It was nice to have someone again, after being alone.  
  
A thought came to Chris's mind, and he couldn't shake it away. It was illogical and stupid, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't even know if he should, but it seemed like a good idea.  
  
He heard the door open, and Stephanie came out onto the porch, coffee in hand. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Stephanie walked over to him, and sat herself down on his lap. He smiled down at her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Thinking again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm always thinking."  
  
"What about? Jessica?"  
  
"You know me too well. I was just wondering what she was doing?"  
  
"Oh. What do you think she's doing?"  
  
"I have no idea. I'd like to think she was thinking of me, but that's unlikely. She's probably off happy with her husband or something."  
  
"Don't say that," she said, lifting her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"Why not? It's probably true," he said, sighing.  
  
"You don't know that, don't say things you don't know. She probably is thinking of you. I bet she misses you."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Chris, don't think yourself into a corner. She's out there, and I'm sure that she still thinks of you."  
  
"But what if she's happy with someone else, and here I am pining away for her still, after all this time?"  
  
"Then she's an idiot."  
  
"What?" Chris said, perplexed.  
  
"She's an idiot. Because she gave up a great guy like you, and she never came back. If she's happy out there, then she's stupid for leaving you."  
  
"She didn't actually leave me, she thought I rejected her."  
  
"Chris, she's the one that left and didn't come back. She's the one that didn't even give you a chance to say something to her. And Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She's the one that cheated on you," she told him quietly.  
  
Chris went blank for a moment. What she said was true, each and every word. Jessica was stupid for leaving, and not even giving him a chance to forgive her. It wasn't his fault, like he had believed for so long. And if she was out there, and happy, then she was stupid for leaving him behind.  
  
"You're right...but I still love her."  
  
"I know you do, I'm just saying that don't be so quick to blame yourself, when it's just as much her fault as it is yours."  
  
"You're the best friend I've ever had, I hope you know that."  
  
"I know. The same goes with you."  
  
Chris leaned down and pressed his lips against Stephanie's. They pulled away, and Stephanie grabbed their coffee mugs. She set them down on the ground next to the chair and turned to Chris again. She leaned forward and gave him a proper kiss.  
  
Chris pulled her closer to him, and she swung a leg over his and straddled him. Their kisses became deeper, and Chris's hands roamed all over her body. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, causing her to moan softly.  
  
He lifted up her shirt, and ran his hands underneath it. He stood up with her legs wrapped around him. Still involved in the kissing and touching, he carried her inside and into the living room. They collapsed together onto the couch, and Chris mentally came to a decision, that thing he was thinking about earlier, well, he wanted it to come true. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Christmas season was fast approaching, and Chris and Stephanie had decorated the entire house. Their parents and Stephanie's brother were coming down for Christmas Eve dinner. It would be the first time since Stephanie had moved in that they had any company over.  
  
Yeah, so they lived like hermits a lot of the time, but they had each other, and that was fine with them. Stephanie watched as Chris put a star on the top of the Christmas tree, and stood back to make sure it was straight.  
  
"Chris, move it a little to the left," she told him. He did so, and Stephanie looked again.  
  
"Yeah, that looks fine, now get down here before you fall," she said laughing.  
  
Chris climbed down the small ladder, and went to stand next to Stephanie. They had bought a tree yesterday, and they had just finished decorating it. It looked truly spectacular, it was a huge tree too, and so they had to buy a lot of ornaments for it.  
  
"I'd say we did a good job," Chris said.  
  
"We did. This is going to be great."  
  
"Yeah, and I finally get to meet your brother."  
  
"Yeah, Shane's cool. I get to meet your parents too."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'll like you. Mostly because it proves that I'm actually talking to girls, and not still mooning over Jessica."  
  
"But you are," she said laughing.  
  
"I know, but let them think what they want."  
  
Dungy bounded into the room, and went over to the tree. He started sniffing at it, wondering what this thing was in his house. As he was sniffing, one of the branches touched his back, and he jumped, and ran behind Chris and Stephanie, now scared.  
  
"Aww, poor thing, I'm going to take him outside for a while," Stephanie said, as she picked him up and walked towards the back door.  
  
Chris stayed there, and thought about what he was going to do. He had made the decision a while ago, and he was going to execute it on Christmas. He didn't know how Stephanie would react, she'd be surprised, but he hoped that she wouldn't make a big deal out of it either.  
  
He made plans to go into town the next day, and get the things he needed for his plan. His parents and Stephanie's family were only staying for a couple of nights, and they were leaving on Christmas Day. That gave Chris the perfect opportunity to do the plan on Christmas night.  
  
Chris heard Stephanie and Dungy walk back into the house, and she came back into the room to see him still standing there.  
  
"I know the tree is beautiful Chris, but don't you think it's time to stop staring at it?"  
  
"Sorry, just daydreaming."  
  
"What about? How perfect Christmas would be if you and Jessica were together?"  
  
"No, that wasn't it at all," he said, "I have to go to town tomorrow do you want me to pick you up anything?"  
  
"Um, no, I think I'm set, do you want me to come along?"  
  
"No, that's ok, you don't have to. What are you going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd go on a ride with Ophelia and Dungy. You know how he loves to run along side. Then get a few shots in, maybe develop them as well."  
  
"Well, have fun."  
  
"Oh, I will, I'm gonna go to bed," she told him.  
  
"Ok, I'll be up in a bit."  
  
"Kay," she said, before heading upstairs, Dungy following close behind.  
  
Chris listened to some music for a while, thinking of what he was going to pick up in town. He would have to be stealthy about it, and he needed to get something of Stephanie's. That would be the hard part.  
  
He walked upstairs, and into his bedroom. Him and Stephanie still had separate bedrooms, but they slept together in Chris's bed. He saw that Stephanie was already asleep. That was perfect, now was his chance.  
  
He walked out of his room, down the hall to Stephanie's bedroom. He opened the door silently, and stepped inside. He scanned room quickly, and then found what he was looking for on her dresser. He walked over and looked quickly. He found what he needed than left her room.  
  
He walked back down the hallway, and back into his room. He slipped what he had gotten into his nightstand drawer. He got ready for bed, and then slipped in next to Stephanie. She unconsciously moved closer to him, and laid her arm across his chest. Chris pulled her closer with an arm, and then fell asleep himself.  
  
He awoke the next morning to find himself alone in his bed. He figured Stephanie had already left for her day of riding. That was fine, less questions from her. He got dressed quickly, and headed straight out of the house.  
  
As he was driving towards town, he couldn't help but think about what he was planning to do. Was he crazy for doing this? Maybe, but right now, there were no alternatives, and this seemed to be the best plan for both of them. Stephanie was his best friend, and he needed her.  
  
He parked in front of the shop that he wanted, and walked inside. The man on duty came over to him, and asked if he needed any help. Chris didn't know where to start, but with the man's help, he found just what he was looking for. He took the thing he had gotten from Stephanie's room as a guide. Pretty soon, everything was set, and Chris had found the perfect gift for Stephanie.  
  
"Hey, you're back," Stephanie said from the couch, where she was reading a book, Dungy sitting obediently at her feet.  
  
"Yeah, how was your ride?"  
  
"Great, I took some fabulous shots. I think I might have a show after Christmas. So what did you buy?"  
  
"Just some last minute Christmas shopping," he told her, being deliberately vague.  
  
"Something for me?" she asked grinning mischievously.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Well, if it is for me I can't wait to see it."  
  
"You'll just have to wait."  
  
*****************  
  
Chris and Stephanie were at the airport, waiting to pick up Chris's parents. They were flying in a day earlier than Stephanie's family, who they would pick up tomorrow morning, on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Oh, there they are," Chris said, pointing to a couple that had just stepped off the plane.  
  
Chris walked briskly over to them. Stephanie lagged behind a little, a little nervous about meeting Chris's parents. Chris engulfed his mom in a hug, which she enthusiastically returned. He pulled away, and gave his father a hug as well. As soon as the hugging had finished, Chris led his parents over to where Stephanie was standing.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, these are my parents, Ted and Elizabeth Irvine."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Stephanie said, shaking their hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," his parents said, smiling at Chris in approval. Chris just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, let's get out of here."  
  
Later that evening, the four of them were sitting around the fire that Chris had started in the fireplace. After Chris had given his parents the tour of their house, they had all enjoyed a quiet dinner, where Stephanie learned a lot more about Chris. His parents were very talkative people.  
  
Now, Chris was talking to his parents animatedly while Stephanie was reading. She looked up every so often when Chris addressed her. He was glad his parents could make it down here, and pleased that they seemed to like Stephanie.  
  
His parents excused themselves to their bedroom, and Stephanie and Chris were left alone. Chris looked over at Stephanie, and saw she was engrossed in what she was reading. He lifted the book from her hands, and she gave him a look of annoyance.  
  
"Give me my book back Chris," she demanded.  
  
"Nah," he answered, setting the book aside, "So what do you think of my parents?"  
  
"They're really nice. They like to talk a lot too. Now I know where you get it from."  
  
"I'm glad you like them, they really like you too."  
  
"Did they tell you that?"  
  
"Yeah, when you went into the bathroom," he grinned impishly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I could hear them you know, they're kind of loud. I can't believe they were goading you to marry me."  
  
Chris laughed, but it sounded hollow, "Yeah, that's parent's for you."  
  
"Unless my name was Jessica, I don't think you'd marry me."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So I guess we have to go back to our old sleeping arrangements for the next couple of days?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because our families are here, do we want them thinking that we're together, when we're really not?"  
  
"Are we together?"  
  
"Answer a question with a question, how profound. We're friends Chris....I guess you can say friends with extra privileges."  
  
"Very nice extras," Chris said winking at her.  
  
"Whatever. But we both know there are no romantic feelings between us. Why complicate it by letting people think we're together?"  
  
"I guess, so I'm going to have be all by myself."  
  
Stephanie got off the couch, "Well, Dungy can keep you warm if you want?"  
  
*****************  
  
Everyone sat around the dinner table talking and laughing. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was having a nice time. They had prepared so much food, and there was an entire feast on the table.  
  
Chris's family and Stephanie's family got along great, and everyone was very jolly and spirited as they sat around the table. Chris and Stephanie smiled at each other glad that everything had gone according to plan.  
  
Later that evening, when everyone else had gone to bed, and Chris and Stephanie were in the kitchen cleaning up. Chris laughed as he splashed Stephanie with some water from the sink. She stuck her tongue out at him, before hitting him with her dish rag.  
  
"Now I'm all wet," she complained, "I'll have to take a shower."  
  
"Want me to join you?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Shut up, no I don't want you to join me."  
  
"Darn, cause I need a shower too."  
  
"I'm sure you do. Tonight went really well, I'm glad our families got along so well."  
  
"Yeah me too, considering how different they are. Your brother is pretty overprotective of you."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, while you were discussing some of your photographs to our parents, he took me aside and gave me a warning."  
  
"Warning? What kind of warning?"  
  
"That if I ever hurt you that he would hunt me down."  
  
"WHAT?" she exclaimed, "Why would he say that?"  
  
"I don't know, he probably thinks we're together or something. I just took it in stride."  
  
"Good, don't listen to Shane, he's always trying to be the tough guy."  
  
"Stephanie, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Our 'arrangement' or whatever you want to call it, it's not bad for you or anything is it? I mean, you don't think I'm taking advantage of you or anything right?"  
  
Stephanie walked over to him, and grabbed him by the back of his head. She kissed him firmly on the mouth. Chris was surprised by her prowess, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back. They made out for a little while when they heard someone coming down the stairs and broke apart quickly. Moments later, Shane was in the room.  
  
"Hey you guys, I was wondering where you kept the towels?"  
  
"Oh, they're in the closet right next to the bathroom," Chris answered.  
  
"Thanks, night you guys."  
  
"Night," they said in unison.  
  
"That was close," Chris said.  
  
"So did that answer you're question? You're not using me Chris. Maybe we're using each other, but you're not using me."  
  
"Ok, just making sure, I don't want to hurt you in anyway."  
  
"You're a good person Chris, Jessica should never have let you slip out of her fingers."  
  
"Thanks, what do you say we call it a night? I'll walk you to your room."  
  
"How can I say no to that?" she said, linking her arm in his, as they walked upstairs.  
  
*****************  
  
The next day passed in a blur. That morning they had all opened presents, and then Chris and Stephanie had driven everyone to the airport for their flights. Now they were back home, resting against each other, tired from the last couple days.  
  
Stephanie sighed and watched Dungy play with the forgotten wrapping paper lying around, thinking about her previous Christmas's with Hunter. Chris heard her sigh, and wondered what was up.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about the Christmas I spent with Hunter. He was so much fun to be around. He got me this beautiful necklace. You know the one with the star, with the diamond at the point."  
  
"Yeah, that is really nice. What did you get him?"  
  
"A DVD player, that's what he really wanted, so I got it for him."  
  
"That's nice of you."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not alone for the holidays this year. It was nice to be around people."  
  
"Remind me never to have so much company over though," Chris said.  
  
"Ok, I don't think we're used to having that many people around."  
  
"I know. Thank you for the gift by the way," he said, referring to the surround system she had gotten him.  
  
"You're welcome, although I noticed that I didn't get a gift from you."  
  
"Oh, I have one, I just wanted to wait until we were alone to give it to you."  
  
"Ok, so can I open it now?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on."  
  
Chris untangled himself from Stephanie, and got off the couch. He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room. He opened the top drawer, and lifted out a small box. He walked back over to her, and handed her the gift. She smiled as he sat down beside her.  
  
She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a diamond ring, surrounded by sapphires, and mounted on a platinum band. She looked shocked for a moment, just staring at the ring. Then she looked up into Chris's face.  
  
"Chris, what is this?" she asked, though she knew exactly what it was.  
  
"It's an engagement ring."  
  
"But-but why? Why would you get this for me?"  
  
"Because I want you to marry me," he said, definitively.  
  
"But, we're not in love Chris, we're not even dating."  
  
"I know, but I do have a point with all of this."  
  
"You do? Well, then please let me in on it, because I'm confused as hell."  
  
"Stephanie, who do we have in our lives, look at us? We only have our families and each other. Why shouldn't we get married, I mean, we live together, and we sleep together."  
  
"But Chris, you're in love with someone else, and so am I. And the person you're in love with, she can come back."  
  
"She hasn't come back Stephanie. It's been almost two years and she hasn't come back. For all I know, she isn't going to. It's time to cut my losses and go with what works."  
  
"And we work?"  
  
"I like to think we do. Stephanie, I may not love you but you make me happy, I like living with you, and I like being around you."  
  
"So you want to marry me?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that we can make it work. You're my best friend Stephanie, and I guess this is more of, I'd like to be best friends for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Well, as long as we both know that we're not in love. I mean, I love you as a friend, but not like that."  
  
"I know. So you accept?"  
  
She nodded slightly, "I accept."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her gently, "Great."  
  
"A question Chris."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This ring, you didn't buy this for Jessica did you?"  
  
"No, I bought it in town for you."  
  
"Ok, good." 


	12. Chapter 12

"So are we going to tell people?" Stephanie asked, as she looked at her ring.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course, when do you want to?"  
  
"Well, it has been three weeks since you proposed, maybe we can fly to our parent's houses and announce it to them in person."  
  
"Do you really want to fly to Canada and Connecticut?"  
  
She laughed, "No, not really."  
  
Chris looked up from his newspaper. Stephanie was looking at the ring again. He found that she liked to look at it. She had said that she thought it was beautiful, and exactly what she always pictured the perfect engagement ring to be.  
  
They had spent the past three weeks adjusting to the idea of being engaged. There wasn't anything different in their relationship, but they knew that long term there was. Before Chris had proposed, it had been a silent agreement that they would be together for the foreseeable future. They couldn't imagine living without each other.  
  
Now it was slightly different. They were going to be married, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. As awkward as it was at first, they were actually kind of looking forward to it now. It was a nice thought that they'd always be there for each other.  
  
"We can just call them and tell them," he told her.  
  
"Actually, my parents are coming to the show, you know in couple of weeks, we can wait and tell them then, then we can tell your parents."  
  
"Ok, sounds like a plan."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So how's the show coming along?"  
  
"It's less hectic than last time."  
  
"I figured as much, since you're not running around like a crazy woman."  
  
"Well, I was better prepared this time. I was wondering if I could include a picture of you?"  
  
"Me? When did you take a picture of me?"  
  
"Well, actually, it's of the both of us, I set the timer and got the picture. It's really nice, do you want to see it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, if I'm going to have my face up there for the world to see, I want to make sure I don't look like an idiot."  
  
"Come on then," she grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.  
  
They walked into the dark room, and Stephanie walked over to the batch of pictures she had developed earlier. She sorted through them, and found the picture she was looking for. She handed it over to him, letting him look at it.  
  
He smiled. It was a picture of them sitting on their porch with Dungy. They were sitting on the porch swing, and they were both laughing. Their eyes were shining with something that looked a lot like happiness. Chris thought it was a great picture.  
  
"Wow, this is wonderful. I might have to buy this one at your show."  
  
"Well, you can get a free copy if you want," she said, smiling, glad that he liked it.  
  
"Yeah, but I like supporting the arts."  
  
"We'll see, maybe someone else wants us in their home."  
  
"We'll be famous."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"Hey, I kind of like the idea of being famous."  
  
"You would."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing at all Chris, nothing at all."  
  
"I'll let it go this time."  
  
"Good," Stephanie was silent for a moment, "Chris?"  
  
"Uh huh?" he said, looking at some of Stephanie's other prints.  
  
"Do you want children?"  
  
Chris looked up at her, a little surprised by her question. He and Jessica had always wanted kids, but that would never come true now. He and Stephanie were getting married, and they were going to be together.  
  
"I guess, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to have them. Do you think we should though? I mean, we don't love each other, and we're really only going to marry for convenience, should we be bringing children into a situation like that?"  
  
Chris thought for a few minutes before responding, "If we have kids, I will love them more than anything else. I love you as a friend Stephanie, you're not just some woman I picked up off the street. You're my best friend. And any child we have will be loved like any other child, and have two involved parents."  
  
Stephanie's lips turned up into a small smile, "Well, when you put it that way, how can I argue?"  
  
"I'm just good at that I guess. What do you say we head to bed, it's getting late, and I have to get an early start tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, we don't have to start on those kids yet or anything."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to, but if we should have them, I hope you know that I'll be with you every step of the way."  
  
"I know."  
  
******************  
  
"Morning already?" Chris mumbled as his alarm went off. Stephanie looked up from his chest for a moment. She saw the sunlight streaming through the blinds.  
  
"Mmm, yeah," Stephanie answered, rolling over away from him.  
  
"Damn, I've got to get going. I've got to get my horses ready for tomorrow, I've got some people interested in buying my new mare."  
  
"Great," Stephanie said, half-asleep.  
  
"I'll see you in a while," Chris said, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "You're going to have lunch with me on the horse trail right?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," she told him, "Now let me sleep."  
  
"Ok, see you in a bit."  
  
Chris went downstairs and out to the stables. Stephanie fell asleep again, surrounded by the warmth of the bed, the faint scent of Chris's after shave present in the pillow. Just as she was about to fall into a deep slumber she heard the doorbell ringing.  
  
She opened her eyes, and wondered who would be at the door. She closed her eyes again, figuring that Chris would get it. The doorbell kept ringing, and Stephanie wondered why it was taking so long for Chris to answer it.  
  
"Chris!" she yelled, "Get the door!"  
  
She didn't hear anything. She reluctantly got out of bed, and groaned as she stretched. She looked out the window into the back, and saw Chris was at the stables. Well that explained why he wasn't getting the door.  
  
Stephanie trudged downstairs, still in her pajamas, and her hair disheveled from sleep. She walked towards the front door, and shooed Dungy away as she went to open it. She opened the door, and confronted the person on the other side.  
  
It was a woman, a petite blonde woman. Stephanie had never seen her before, and wondered if they were here to see the horses. Maybe Chris had gotten the days mixed up and the horse people were coming today.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Um," the woman eyed her, "I'm looking for Chris Irvine, do I have the wrong address?"  
  
"No, you have the right address, Chris lives here, I'm Stephanie. Are you here for the horses?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Oh, then I'm sorry, what are you here for?"  
  
"I'm here to see Chris."  
  
"Is he expecting you, because he didn't tell me he was expecting company?"  
  
She shook her head, "He's not expecting me."  
  
"Oh, then let me get him for you, oh I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."  
  
"It's Jessica." 


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie's jaw dropped slightly, as she took in the information that was just given to her. She blinked trying to comprehend it all. The woman standing in front of her was Jessica...the Jessica. It had to be, how many Jessica's would come to see Chris? Chris had told her that everything that belonged or reminded him of Jessica had been sold, or put in storage, so this was the first time she had ever seen her.  
  
Stephanie quickly recomposed herself. She didn't know what to think. Part of her wanted to slap Jessica for leaving Chris, and the other part wanted to thank her for coming back so Chris could be happy. She did know that she had to find Chris. This was major news, and she wondered just how he was going to take it. Stephanie took a deep breath, before speaking.  
  
"I'll tell him that you're here, won't you have a seat?"  
  
"Sure," Jessica said, sitting down. She smoothed her skirt down, and Stephanie thought she was a lot more prim than she had pictured. Stephanie cleared her head of such thoughts. She didn't know all that much about her, except for what Chris told her.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Stephanie walked back into the kitchen and out the back door. She saw Chris brushing Othello, and he looked up when he heard the back door bang. He smiled at Stephanie, and waved her over.  
  
"Hey Steph, I thought you'd still be asleep," he said, kissing her gently.  
  
"Chris, you will not believe what just happened."  
  
"What? Something with your show?"  
  
"Not even close."  
  
"Well, don't keep me in suspense," he said laughing.  
  
"There's someone inside to see you."  
  
"To see me, is it the horse people, they aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."  
  
"Chris, Jessica is here to see you."  
  
Chris's heart stopped. It literally skipped a beat. His jaw dropped, and he looked at Stephanie in utter disbelief. His mind couldn't process what she had just said, and he stared at her dumbly.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked, not believing his own ears, or the words that came from Stephanie's lips.  
  
"Jessica is inside, and she's sitting in our living room right now."  
  
"Oh my God," he whispered to himself, "What is she doing here?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, "She wants to see you."  
  
"But-but, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, you can start with hello," she said, giving him an encouraging look.  
  
"What if she wants to get back together?"  
  
"Then you get back together. You're in love with her."  
  
"But us, we're engaged," he said, fully intending to keep his promise to Stephanie.  
  
"Chris, this is the woman you love. Are you going to let her slip through your fingers again? As of this moment, we're not engaged."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that."  
  
"Are you ok with this?" he asked, worried about her feelings.  
  
"Chris, we got engaged because we thought that Jessica would never come back. But she's here, she's in the living room. Obviously things change."  
  
"Thank you Stephanie, you are truly the best friend I've ever had in my life," he told her, hugging her tightly. Stephanie returned his enthusiastic embrace.  
  
"I know," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Now go get the girl."  
  
Stephanie watched as Chris ran into the house. She sighed as she watched him go. As happy as she was for Chris, she was kind of sad for herself. Again, she was left with no one, she was alone again. The funny thing was being left alone by Hunter hadn't even crossed her mind, she was thinking solely about Chris.  
  
Chris raced inside the house, and mentally told himself to calm down. He didn't want to seem too eager in front of Jessica. He calmly walked into the living room, and saw her sitting there, her hands in her lap, and she was looking down at them. His breath caught as he saw her.  
  
She heard him and looked up, uncertainty in her eyes, tempered with joy at seeing him again. She got up off the couch and went to hug him. Chris stood still as she wrapped her arms around her. Then he pulled her tightly against him, and hugged her with all his might.  
  
"I missed you Christopher," she whispered.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
They pulled away from each other, and Chris led them over to the couch where they sat down. They sat awkwardly for a few moments, not exactly knowing where to start. Not knowing what to say. Jessica broke the silence.  
  
"Your wife is very pretty."  
  
"My wife?" he asked confused.  
  
"Stephanie," she said.  
  
"Oh, Stephanie's not my wife."  
  
"But I saw the wedding band," she told him, as she was now confused.  
  
"Stephanie is a widow, she's my best friend, she lives here with me," Chris said smiling as he thought about Stephanie.  
  
"Oh, so you're not married."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"I'm sorry I left you Christopher, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, you didn't deserve it, any of it," she blurted out.  
  
"Why didn't you give me a chance to answer you Jessi?"  
  
"Because you looked like you had already decided to not forgive me."  
  
"I was going to, I really was, I forgave you years ago."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, we all make mistakes Jessi, we just need to work past them."  
  
"I'm so sorry I left, to think I missed two years with you."  
  
"I looked for you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you. That's why I moved here, I couldn't stand the house anymore."  
  
"I was in Japan, I asked my company for a transfer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm so sorry Christopher, will you ever forgive me?"  
  
Chris didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Can we start over with each other?"  
  
"I would really like that," she told him.  
  
"Good, now there's something I need to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This."  
  
With that Chris took Jessica into his arms, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed for a while, before pulling away breathlessly. Chris smiled, it was like everything was falling back into place, his life was complete.  
  
"Let's get married Christopher," she said, her eyes gleaming with hope.  
  
Chris was surprised, but not displeased, "You want to marry me?"  
  
"Yes, I do, only if you want to of course."  
  
"Of course I do, I love you so much Jessi."  
  
"I love you too Christopher."  
  
They kissed, and an unsettling thought came over Chris. As he was kissing Jessica, he couldn't help but wonder what Stephanie sounded like when she said 'I love you.' Did she say it airily like she usually talked? Or was she more serious when she said something like that? He couldn't believe he was thinking about it and cleared his head of such thoughts. He chalked it up to simple curiosity, and focused on Jessica.  
  
He was happy again. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Happy Go Lucky," Stephanie said, as Chris walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Can you blame me?"  
  
"No, I guess not. I'm just glad to see you happy," she said, as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Thanks for making coffee," he said, pouring himself a cup.  
  
"Late night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You can say that," he told her as he sat down.  
  
Chris and Jessica had been back together for about a week, and Chris was so happy. Everything was going pretty well. He and Jessica were now planning their wedding, something he had dreamed about for so long. His life was going great.  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Steph, you're the best."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sure I've told you that often enough. So you coming out with me today?"  
  
"I guess so, I don't have anything to do today."  
  
"Nothing for the show?"  
  
"Nope, I'm practically finished for it. I just have one thing left to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Figure out what dress I'm wearing."  
  
"The most important part," he said, laughing.  
  
"You know it. But I'm a lot more laid back with this show."  
  
"I can tell, I haven't seen you barreling down the stairs asking for my opinion every five seconds."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Christopher, this dog woke me up this morning," Jessica whined, coming into the kitchen, Dungy following her.  
  
"He has a name Jessi, it's Dungy, and he was just being friendly."  
  
"Yeah, well, he woke me up," she pouted, coming over to kiss Chris.  
  
"Dungy, come over here baby," Stephanie said as the dog trotted over, "Now you should apologize."  
  
Dungy walked over to Jessica, and licked her bare leg, which he did often to Chris and Stephanie. Jessica yelped as she felt him lick her. Stephanie and Chris just laughed, used to Dungy's somewhat crazy antics.  
  
"That's gross," Jessica said, walking over to the sink and wiping her leg with a paper towel.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes to herself. If she was honest, Jessica was definitely not how she had pictured her. She was way more stuck-up than she would of thought. Chris was so down-to-earth and easy going, very different from Jessica. But if Chris was happy she would hold her tongue.  
  
"Jessi, are you going to come horse-back riding with Stephanie and I?"  
  
"You're going horse-back riding?" she asked, her lips puckered.  
  
"Yeah, and we're having lunch on the trail," Stephanie added.  
  
"Eww, no, it's gross and dirty out there, I'll just stay here and watch some television. Gotta catch up on my soaps," she said, giggling.  
  
"Ok, well, we're gonna head out, I'll see you later," Chris said, leaning over to kiss her.  
  
Chris and Stephanie got up, Dungy following them outside. They walked over to the stable, and got their horses ready. Dungy went back up to the house, and lay down on the porch, watching as they took off.  
  
They rode for a while in silence. As the day dragged on, they decided to stop for lunch. They settled on a little hill of rocks. They got their food stuff out, and started eating, just enjoying each other's company. They hadn't gotten a lot of time alone since Jessica had come back.  
  
"This is nice," Chris commented.  
  
"What? The view?"  
  
"No, being with you. We haven't gotten to really see each other since Jessi came back."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm glad that you're happy."  
  
"Yeah," Chris said, his voice trailing off, as he stared off into the distance. Stephanie thought his tone sounded weird, but kept it to herself.  
  
"So, have you set a date yet?"  
  
"Yeah, two months, March 23."  
  
"Have you made any plans?"  
  
"Well, we're getting the preliminary stuff together. You know like where we want to hold it, who we should invite, stuff like that."  
  
"Where are you having it?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to have it here, but Jessi thinks that we should have it in a church."  
  
"Great. I'm sure it'll be beautiful," she said, slightly annoyed that Jessica didn't seem to like where they lived.  
  
"Yeah, it will be, it's like a dream come true you know. I never expected in a million years that I would get back with her. I thought it was a lost cause."  
  
"Obviously, or you wouldn't have proposed to me."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Luckily we hadn't told anyone yet, then it could've gotten messy."  
  
"Wow, you're right, that would be bad."  
  
"So I guess we'll be the only ones who know that we were ever engaged...or even together."  
  
"Yeah, it was good while it lasted, wasn't it Steph?" Chris said, smirking at her.  
  
"It was."  
  
They finished their lunches, and rode back home. They put the horses back in the stable, after caring for them. Chris walked into the house before Stephanie, and saw Jessica still sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"I'm going to start dinner Chris," Stephanie said.  
  
"Ok, sounds good," he told her. They usually alternated who made meals.  
  
Chris walked into the living room, and sat down next to Jessica. She scooted over, and leaned against him as they watched some show that Chris had never seen. Chris smiled at the closeness they were sharing, it felt so...safe.  
  
He heard Stephanie walking around in the kitchen, and turned his head to look at her. She was chopping something, and she looked so into what she was doing. Chris smiled a little as he watched her cook. He thought about whenever Stephanie was in his arms, with her he always felt...content. He told himself it was just because they were such good friends. He wondered if she needed any help when he realized Jessica was talking to him.  
  
"Christopher, what do you think about that?" he heard Jessica say to him, he took his eyes off Stephanie, and turned to Jessica.  
  
"What did you say sweetie?"  
  
"I said, what about having the wedding in Florida, like we always planned?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," Chris conceded, though he thought a wedding here would be beautiful.  
  
"Good, I'll call a wedding planner, and we'll try to book the place. I should start looking for a dress, and bridesmaids, I'll have to ask some of my girlfriends."  
  
"What about Stephanie, you should ask her, she's my best friend."  
  
"Oh sweetie, the bridesmaids are supposed to be MY friends, not yours. I'm sure she'll do just fine in the congregation," she said sweetly.  
  
Chris just smiled and nodded his head, trying not to get angry.  
  
**************  
  
Stephanie's show was in progress, and much like the one she had had months ago, it was going quite well. Many of her pictures were selling, and she was getting a nice reputation for her photography. Her agent had informed her that her prints were in high demand.  
  
She walked around wondering where Chris was. He and Jessica were coming to the show, Chris had said they would. Although, she wouldn't mind one bit if Jessica didn't show up at all. She had been getting on her nerves for the longest time.  
  
Chris and Jessica walked into the show, a little bit late because Jessica had taken more than three hours to get ready. Chris had had to wait for her, as she made sure every strand of hair was in the right place.  
  
"Christopher, I don't see why we had to come to this," she whined.  
  
"Because Stephanie is my best friend, and I wanted to support her."  
  
"I'm sure she can take care of herself. All this is, is a bunch of pictures."  
  
"It's a type of art."  
  
"Yeah, right, look at that picture, I mean, all it is, is a picture of a cactus, what's so great about that?"  
  
"But look at the contrast between the light and the dark, and look at the shadow she captured, it's beautiful."  
  
"Whatever you say, I'm going out to get a smoke."  
  
"Since when do you smoke?"  
  
"Since a while ago, I'll be back," she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Chris sighed subconsciously as she left. She wasn't the same Jessica that he had fallen in love with. Either that, or he had changed, and she hadn't. He frowned and started to look for Stephanie. He passed a couple, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.  
  
"This picture is beautiful, you can really tell they're in love."  
  
"I know, look at their eyes."  
  
Chris turned to see what print they were talking about, and was surprised to see the picture of Stephanie and him on the porch. These people were talking about him and Stephanie. How absurd. He and Stephanie didn't love each other. He almost wanted to comment, but held his tongue. They were just very wrong.  
  
He finally spotted Stephanie over by one of the windows. He made his way through the throngs of people, and came to stand behind her. He tapped her shoulder, and she jumped as she turned around. As soon as she saw him, she broke out into a grin, and threw her arms around him. Chris hugged her back tightly and felt that odd sense of contentment wash over him. This felt so right. He broke away quickly.  
  
"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," she said.  
  
"Sorry, Jessica took a while to get ready."  
  
"Oh. Where is she?"  
  
"She's smoking outside, shows and stuff aren't her style."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad, but I'm glad you're here. The show is going wonderfully."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Christopher, can you get me a wine?" Jessica asked, coming up to them.  
  
"Sure," he said walking away.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it," Stephanie said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Thanks, nice whatever you have going here."  
  
"It's a show, for my work," she explained.  
  
"Yeah, nice pictures," Jessica said, looking down at her polished fingers.  
  
"Here you go Jessi," Chris said, handing Jessica a glass of wine, "I got you one too Steph."  
  
"Thanks Chris," she said smiling. Chris smiled back warmly, and locked eyes with Stephanie for a long moment. He loved looking in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Christopher," Jessica told him, leaning up to kiss him, "Why don't you show me some of the pictures?"  
  
Chris broke eye contact with Stephanie, "Ok. I'll talk to you later Steph."  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
Chris and Jessica walked off, Jessica talking about something wedding related again. Chris looked back at Stephanie, but she had already turned around to talk to someone or another. She really looked beautiful tonight. He shook his head and tried to turn his thoughts to Jessica, but found it difficult.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about what that couple had said about that photograph. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Christopher, are we going to live here when we get married?" Jessica asked as they lay in bed one night, about three weeks after Stephanie's show.  
  
"Well, yeah, this is my home, and I like it here."  
  
"But it's so not...us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Christopher, this isn't the kind of place for us. Don't you think somewhere nice and in the suburbs is where we belong?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, I mean this place is nice, and it has my horses, and everything."  
  
"Will you at least think about it?"  
  
"Of course, anything for you."  
  
"Thank you Christopher," she said kissing him.  
  
They fell asleep, and in the middle of the night, Jessica was moving around, and kicked him in the shin. Chris woke up, and decided to go downstairs and make himself some hot chocolate.  
  
He padded his way downstairs being as quiet as possible. He saw a light on in the living room, and went in there to investigate. He saw Stephanie sitting on the couch, watching some late-night infomercial. He walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
"Eh, couldn't sleep, what about you?"  
  
"Jessi kicked me, and I woke up, came to make some hot chocolate."  
  
"There's some leftover in the pot, I made some myself," she said.  
  
"Great." He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup before walking back and sitting next to her.  
  
"Stephanie, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, what is it Chris?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know what's going on between Jessica and I."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know, it just feels different this time around. Like we're so different from each other."  
  
"Of course it's going to feel that way. You've haven't been together for two years."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember us being this different when we were together before."  
  
"How are you different?"  
  
"Well, like, she doesn't like it here, she's really prissy, and she doesn't like dirt or anything. Me, I like to be rugged and dirty, and stuff like that."  
  
"Well, that can just be the environment you're in. If you were in say like in Florida, some place she enjoyed, she'd be different."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Sometimes she gets on my nerves."  
  
"That happens with everyone."  
  
"You never get on my nerves," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, but we're just friends."  
  
"But we weren't for a while, and you still never bugged me."  
  
"Because we were still friends first and foremost."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Chris, I'm going to say something and I want you to listen."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"It's gonna be different. You're both different, and it's been a while since you two have been together. Give it some time, I'm sure that you'll be fine. You're getting married! This is an exciting time in your life. You should be ecstatic. Don't dwell on the differences, dwell on the things that you both love....each other front and center."  
  
Chris found himself a little disappointed by her response, but pushed it away, "You're so right. Thank you so much Stephanie."  
  
"You're welcome, I'll always be here to knock some sense into you."  
  
Chris hugged Stephanie tightly, so thankful that she was in his life. How had he ever lived without her? He pulled away and smiled at her. He felt the urge to kiss her, but ignored the feeling. He and Stephanie were just friends. They watched television for a little while before they headed up to their rooms.  
  
"Night Steph."  
  
"Nighty night Chris."  
  
Chris walked into his room, and saw that Jessica was up and sitting up in bed. She had her arms crossed in front of her, and she didn't look all that happy. Chris went over to his side and sat next to her.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?"  
  
"What were you doing just now?"  
  
"Watching television with Stephanie."  
  
"She's not going to live here when we're married is she?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, I mean, this is her house too."  
  
"But Christopher, we're going to be together, and she'll always be around, how wrong is that?"  
  
"But she's my best friend, I can't throw her out."  
  
"Oh, I'm not asking you to do that sweetie, just ask her to move or something."  
  
"Jessi, I'm not going to do that, she's my friend, end of discussion."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Unbeknownst to them was the fact that Stephanie had passed by their door on the way to the linen closet and heard the entire conversation. She frowned as she realized she was putting a strain on their relationship. It looked like she would have to do something about that.  
  
Chris woke up the next morning, and went downstairs, careful not to wake up Jessica. Last night they had fought about Stephanie living here. Chris was willing to do a lot, but kicking Stephanie out was not one of them. They had been through too much for him to do that.  
  
He found Stephanie was already in the kitchen, and she was on the phone. He smiled at her, and went to get some coffee, and make some toast. He listened to the tail end of her conversation.  
  
"Yes....the day after tomorrow...that's right....thanks Daddy...I'll see you then.....Bye, love you too."  
  
"Talking to your Dad?" Chris asked as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Yeah, just telling him my plans."  
  
"What plans? You going home for a while?"  
  
"Chris, I'm moving out."  
  
"WHAT?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going back to Connecticut."  
  
"Congratulations," a voice came from behind them.  
  
"It's time for me to go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's time Chris."  
  
"Christopher, be happy for her, if she wants to move out, we shouldn't stop her."  
  
"But Stephanie, why are you moving out, I don't get it, don't you like it here?" Chris said, ignoring Jessica for the moment.  
  
"Chris, that's not the point, I just think that Connecticut is the right place for me right now," Stephanie said, not letting on that she was actually leaving to help Chris. He would never let her leave if he knew her real motives.  
  
"And there's no way I can get you to stay?" Chris pleaded.  
  
"No, there isn't." 


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie was walking over to her horse, to brush out her mane. Chris was watching her from the kitchen window that overlooked the backyard and most of the stables. He leaned his chin on his palm and just stared out at her, wondering why she was leaving him.  
  
Had he done something wrong? Was he ignoring her, now that Jessica was back? Maybe that was it. Maybe she was feeling like she wasn't important. He had to tell her how important she was. He couldn't live life without her, she was his best friend.  
  
He was going to go out there and tell her just what she meant to him when he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. He sighed and turned around and came face to face with Jessica. She looked up at him, a coy look on her face.  
  
"Christopher, what are you doing in here all alone?"  
  
"I was just thinking Jessi."  
  
"About the wedding?"  
  
Chris didn't want to lie, but it seemed the right thing to do in this situation, "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Great, I was just thinking about the wedding too, we're so in tune with each other," she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," he said blandly.  
  
"It's going to be wonderful isn't it Christopher?" she said giddily.  
  
"Um...it'll be great," he said, trying to be enthusiastic, but only wanting to talk to Stephanie.  
  
"Oh, I so hope so. It's going to be a dream, I'm so glad that I came back."  
  
"Me too," Chris said.  
  
Jessica was going to start droning on and on about the wedding, Chris could tell. She would just go off on tangents so pointless he wanted to invest in some earplugs so he wouldn't have to listen to her. He tried to act interested, but really had none.  
  
He thought back to when he and Stephanie were talking about what their wedding was going to be like. They both wanted it simple. Both thought that it should be here on the ranch at sunset. Everything always fell into place when he was with Stephanie. Because she's your best friend, his mind would always scream.  
  
"So I was thinking a tiara instead of your traditional veil," Jessica said.  
  
Chris turned his attention to her, "That's fine, it'll look great."  
  
"The tiara?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, the tiara."  
  
"Is something on your mind Christopher?" she asked, rubbing her hands lightly on his chest. Chris resisted the urge to push them off. What was wrong with him lately?  
  
"No, I'm just thinking about why Stephanie wants to move."  
  
"Isn't it obvious, she hates me Christopher."  
  
"No she doesn't, how can you presume that."  
  
"Oh, like I can't tell," Jessica said, rolling her eyes, "I'm glad she's leaving."  
  
"Well, I'm not," he countered.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, you have me now, you don't need her to keep you company anymore, you have me."  
  
"Yeah, I have you," Chris said, nodding his head.  
  
"Of course you do, forever," she said, smiling, "I'm going to go take a bubble bath."  
  
She walked away and as soon as she was out of sight, Chris turned back to the stables. He looked around and Stephanie wasn't there anymore, and neither was Ophelia. Chris walked outside quickly, trying to see if she was anywhere near. She wasn't and Chris quickly saddled up Othello and rode off down the path that he knew was Stephanie's favorite.  
  
It wasn't too long before he found her sitting on a familiar hill. She was sitting alone and Chris dismounted and walked over to her. She looked up and smiled softly. He smiled back and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing following me?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you and you were gone."  
  
"I felt like taking one last ride. I'm going to be spending all of tomorrow packing up my things."  
  
"I don't want you to leave Steph," he said, turning to her.  
  
"Chris, I have to leave--"  
  
"Why Steph?"  
  
"Because, I just feel like it's time for me to go home."  
  
"But this is your home."  
  
"It was yours first," she protested.  
  
"No, it was just a place where I lived, it wasn't a home until you moved in."  
  
Stephanie sighed and looked out into the horizon. She wanted so badly to tell Chris why she was really leaving. And she so desperately wanted to tell him what she was feeling. What she had been feeling for the longest time.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris, I don't want to hurt you, but this is for the best, trust me."  
  
"It's not! I need you Stephanie!"  
  
"You'll still be my friend."  
  
"Is this about Jessi?"  
  
Stephanie tensed for a moment, "No, it's about me Chris, it's about what I need to do for myself."  
  
"I don't believe that for one second, but you know what, if you want to leave, fine! Leave!" he yelled and stood up.  
  
She stood up as well, "Chris, believe me. In the long run, it'll all be ok."  
  
"Stephanie, please, please don't go," Chris pleaded with her.  
  
She took the sides of her face in her hands, and looked into his eyes, "Chris, I have to."  
  
Chris looked away, almost painfully, then turned back to her, "Then go Stephanie."  
  
He walked away and climbed atop Othello, before riding off quickly. Stephanie watched him go, before going and occupying the rock that she had been sitting on earlier. She gazed off towards the distance, taking in the spectacular view.  
  
"Why?" she said, starting to cry.  
  
Chris rode back, angry that Stephanie was leaving. Didn't she get that he needed her? Didn't she understand how much he liked having her around? Things just weren't going to be the same around here without her. He got back to the stable and put Othello back in his stall.  
  
He went inside the house, slamming the back door and going straight upstairs. He went into Stephanie's dark room and looked around. He was going to miss all her pictures. His gaze fell to the picture of him and Stephanie from their porch. She had framed a smaller version of the picture. He stared at it for a while, then noticed her engagement ring sitting in front of it.  
  
He picked up the engagement ring and stared at it for a while. He had seen it and thought it was perfect for Stephanie. Her favorite color was blue and he had kept that in mind while he was buying it. He started thinking stupid thoughts, of him and Stephanie married.  
  
He really needed to get his mind off of this. Him and Stephanie were a never-was. He and Jessica were what is. And that was what he wanted. He wanted Jessica. Forget Stephanie. Jessica and Jessica alone was his future, and he had accepted that. He couldn't convince Stephanie to stay, so he just had to let her go. He put her engagement ring down and left the room.  
  
He went off in search of Jessica and found her in the living room watching the television. He sat down next to her and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, before pulling away and smiling.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"I can't wait to get married," Chris said.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know, and we'll be so happy, I promise," Jessica said.  
  
"As long as you're with me I'll be happy," Chris said.  
  
Jessica grinned widely, "I think we should write our own vows, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that's a great idea, I love it," he said, smiling himself.  
  
Stephanie walked into the room, and looked at Chris and Jessica. Seemed their little tiff was over and everything was back to fine with them. She sighed, happy for Chris, Jessica, she could care less about. But she wanted Chris to be happy. And if Chris wanted to be happy, then she would have to go.  
  
"Stephanie," Chris said, looking up at her.  
  
"Chris, sorry I was just passing through."  
  
"Are you going to need help tomorrow, packing?" Jessica said.  
  
"I think I can handle it by myself," Stephanie said.  
  
"Suit yourself," the blond woman answered, leaning against Chris.  
  
Stephanie bit her tongue, "Thanks for the offer."  
  
"Just want to make sure you get safely on your way."  
  
"I'm sure that I'll manage," Stephanie said, leaving.  
  
Chris let her walk away. It was time to let go of her, time to move on to Jessica. He was going to be so happy in his new life. Him and Jessica were meant to be, that's just how it was. Stephanie was just a passing fancy.  
  
So why was it so hard to let her go? 


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica giggled happily as she and Chris lay in his room. Chris was tickling her on his bed. They had just woken up and she was happy. Today was the day Stephanie was moving out. She couldn't be more ecstatic. 

Chris, on the other hand, was trying his damnedest not to think about it. He had tried to talk Stephanie out of moving, but it had been impossible. She had packed all of her things yesterday, and she was leaving in a couple of hours.

"Christopher, I can't wait until we get married, it's going to be so great."

"Uh-huh."

"And now we have Stephanie out of our hair."

"What?" Chris said, pulling away.

"Well, she was always hanging around, you know, it was kind of annoying. But now she's leaving."

"She'll still be my friend Jessi."

"Sure Christopher, can't you see she was trying to get you, I mean, it was quite obvious."

"No, she wasn't."

"Of course she was, did you actually buy her 'I'm a grieving widow' story?"

"She did grieve, she still does," Chris said, getting peeved.

"Let's not focus on that, let's focus on us," she said seductively.

Jessica pulled him down on top of her, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled him closer. Chris tried to get into it, he really did, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on Stephanie.

He pulled away from Jessica suddenly, and his eyes widened. Jessica looked up at him confused, but then attempted to pull Chris back down to her. He resisted and got up from the bed.

"Christopher, what's wrong?"

"I love her," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"

"I love her," he said in wonderment.

"What? I know you love me Christopher."

"No, I don't love you. I love Stephanie."

"WHAT? You don't love her, you love me."

"No, I can't stand you," he said, finally turning to her.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't like you that much Jessica, you're a huge bitch." Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Well, I don't have to take this," she said, "You have to make a choice Christopher, it's her or me?"

"It's her, I choose her," he said without hesitation.

"I can't believe this!" she screeched, not believing what he was saying, "You said you missed me, you said that you loved me."

"I was wrong, I was in love with the dream, not you. I love her."

"I'm so out of here," she said, grabbing her suitcase and shoving her clothes and stuff inside.

"Good riddance."

"Ugh, I cannot believe you are giving me up for-for HER!"

"Goodbye Jessica."

"Goodbye!" she screamed, grabbing her things and stomping down the stairs, and out of the house.

Chris was still shocked by his epiphany. He loved Stephanie. And he found this wasn't a new feeling. No, this had been around for a while, and he was so stupid not to realize it. He had been blinded by Jessica, by the what ifs that plagued him. Well, now those what ifs were gone, and he had found that he loved Stephanie. And he couldn't let her leave.

He ran down the hallway, but found that she wasn't in her room. She wouldn't have left without telling him would she? No, of course not. He ran downstairs, and looked into all the rooms. He ran by a window, and saw her just standing alone off in the distance.

He tried to walk calmly outside, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He walked up to Stephanie, but stopped unsure of what he should say to her. Would she even care that he loved her?

"I just wanted to look at it one more time," she said, realizing he was behind her.

"Steph-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm going to miss it, this place is so beautiful, and magical."

"Steph, don't go."

She turned around to look at him, "Chris, I've already decided."

"But you decided for all the wrong reasons."

"Chris, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't still be best friends."

"No, you have to stay."

"Chris, I can't stay, we both know that. Just promise you'll take care of Dungy and Ophelia for me."

"Stephanie, I'm not letting you leave."

"Chris, I've already put a burden on your relationship with Jessica. I'm the proverbial third wheel in your relationship."

"No you're not, she is."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's the third wheel."

"I'm not getting you."

"I dumped her."

"Chris, you dumped her? But you love her."

"No, I realized I didn't love her at all. I loved someone I didn't know. I loved a dream, a memory, but I didn't love Jessica."

"I can't believe this."

"Stephanie, I love you."

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. He knew that she was shocked at what he said, especially because they always asserted that they were just friends and nothing more. And now he was confessing his love.

"Chris, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, I mean it with all my heart. And you don't have to say anything, I just need you to know. I've loved you for so long, but I was blinded by a relationship that ended a long time ago. And I know you still love Hunter, but I needed you to know. I can't let you leave without you knowing that I love you."

"Chris, if this is just a last-ditch effort to get me to stay, I--."

Chris walked closer to her, his eyes boring into hers the whole time. Stephanie gulped as he came closer to her. She was finding it very difficult to breathe for some reason. He stopped right in front of her, and leaned his head in close to her face so they were eye to eye.

"I love you Stephanie."

"But, Chris, we're just friends," she said unconvincingly.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes," she stammered out.

"Then tell me we're just friends," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"We're...just...friends," she managed to get out.

"I don't believe you."

"Chris," she whispered.

"I love you Stephanie," he whispered, "Every kiss I've given you has been real. Every time I made love to you that was real. When I asked you to marry me that was real."

"Chris, I-I don't know what to say."

"Say what you're thinking Steph," he urged.

She looked up into his eyes, hers teary, it was now or never, "I love you Chris. I still love Hunter, but he's not coming back, and I love you, I love everything about you. I never thought I'd be able to love again, but I love you so much."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed urgently. It seemed like an eternity since they had last kissed, and they were making up for lost time. They pulled away breathlessly, and touched foreheads.

"My offer still stands," he whispered.

"What offer?"

"The marriage offer."

"I accept."

"Good, because if you didn't I would be forced to hold you hostage and never let you leave me. So you'll stay here with me, with Ophelia, with Dungy?"

"How could I not stay?"

Chris pulled away from her, and swept her into his arms. She giggled softly as he carried her into the house and up the stairs. They went into her bedroom, and he laid her down gently on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her.

As they kissed each other, they didn't notice that the radio was on, and playing a song that seemed suited just for them.

"Thank you for coming into my life Stephanie," Chris whispered.

"No thank you for coming into mine."


	18. Chapter 18

"So you dumped Jessica huh?"  
  
"Yes, dumped, sent away, the whole nine yards."  
  
"But how did you figure this all out?" Stephanie asked as she lay in Chris's arms later that evening.  
  
"Well, you know I must've been a complete idiot because I didn't realize that I have loved you for so long."  
  
"You must've been," she laughed.  
  
"I kissed you that first time, the night of Hunter's anniversary, because I wanted to. Because I had fallen for you. I just didn't realize that I had."  
  
"I didn't know either. I didn't know that I loved you until Jessica came back into your life."  
  
"I'm sorry I seemed to ignore you for a while there."  
  
"You didn't ignore me, you were just embroiled in what you thought was the greatest thing to ever happen to you."  
  
"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," Chris said, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
He couldn't believe how right this felt. He knew it had always felt good with Stephanie. But he never thought it would feel so perfect, and so at home. It was like he was right where he was supposed to be. That Stephanie's arms had been made for him.  
  
"And you me."  
  
"So you have to put your engagement ring back on," he told her, grabbing her left hand.  
  
"I know, I'll put it on later."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
She looked up at him confused, "What do you mean I won't?"  
  
"I'll be putting it on your finger later," he smiled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think you deserve a better proposal than the one I originally gave you."  
  
"Why is that? Because you basically said that you wanted to marry me because it was the convenient thing to do?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's different now. Now I want a life with you because I love you."  
  
"So we'll definitely be having those kids?"  
  
"You can bet on it," he said, getting up and slipping some boxers on.  
  
"Where you off to cowboy?"  
  
"Just you wait right here."  
  
She laughed, "Ok."  
  
Chris ran out into the hallway and down to Stephanie's dark room. He let himself inside and went to the corner. Sure enough, her ring and their picture were still there. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to be subtle and give him back her ring by just leaving it there. Luckily she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
He picked up the ring and looked at it again. He really had picked it out because he knew Stephanie would love it. And now he realized he picked it because he himself loved Stephanie and wanted to marry her and give her beautiful things. He left the room and went back to Stephanie's room.  
  
Stephanie sat up, wrapping the sheet around her bare upper body. Chris kneeled by the side of the bed and looked up at her. He held the ring out in his hand and smiled warmly. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon, you came into my life at a time when I didn't want anyone in my life. But you made my life better than I ever could've imagined."  
  
Stephanie laughed and looked down, embarrassed. He continued his little proposal.  
  
"And now that I've taken my head out of my ass and realized I love you, will you marry me?"  
  
She grinned, "Of course I will."  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed, causing her to bust out laughing.  
  
He took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he jumped on the bed and pinned Stephanie underneath him. He started kissing her deeply. She wove her fingers into his hair and he could feel her newly reinstated engagement ring against his scalp.  
  
"I love the ring."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
"So now we really have to tell our parents," she whispered.  
  
"I know. Because this time it's for real right?"  
  
"Yes, unless you have other unfinished business with any of your ex- girlfriends."  
  
"No, I don't think so. You aren't mourning anyone else are you?"  
  
"No, not anyone."  
  
"Good, so I think we're really free to be together then," he joked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You know that picture of us, the one from the porch?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, kissing him, "What about it?"  
  
"At your last show I overheard two people saying that they could tell we were in love. I dismissed it at the time, but I guess they were right huh?"  
  
"I guess so. How come it took us forever and a day to figure it out."  
  
"We're idiots?" he suggested.  
  
"Or just blind to the truth."  
  
"Thank goodness we're not that anymore."  
  
They resumed kissing and stayed in bed the rest of the night. They didn't realize just how much they had become accustomed to each other's presences. Chris hadn't felt comfortable sharing a bed with Jessica, but it was completely different with Stephanie. It was always completely different with Stephanie. She made him feel so good.  
  
The next morning Chris woke up and just watched Stephanie sleep. He couldn't believe that he had almost let her slip away. He was a huge dolt for not seeing any of this sooner. He could've lost Stephanie. That thought sent goose bumps along the back of his neck. That thought scared him, losing Stephanie, he didn't even want to think it. He guessed that's what made her different from Jessica. Despite the fact that he was devastated when Jessica left, picturing Stephanie leaving brought absolute terror to his mind. It was a scary feeling.  
  
He took Stephanie lightly into his arms and held her against him. He didn't want to ever let her go. She was so dear to him. She woke up and looked at him, smiling hazily, still in that state between sleep and awake.  
  
"Morning," she whispered.  
  
"Stephanie, don't ever leave me ok," he whispered back.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," she said seriously.  
  
"Promise me that."  
  
"I promise, but why?"  
  
"I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear Chris, where is this coming from?"  
  
"I just don't think I could take losing you."  
  
"Chris, I don't even hang out with other people, there's no way you can lose me, I'm not Jessica."  
  
"I guess not. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is NOT the end, my fic only ends when you see "The End" at the bottom. :)  
  
~  
  
Chris sat in his living room, Dungy by his side, as he watched a movie. Things had changed a lot in the last year and a half. Of course, in his opinion they were changes for the better. His life was great now, and he had no regrets, not a single one. Ok, maybe he had one regret, he never should have taken back Jessica. Luckily he had remedied that problem before it was too late.  
  
After Jessica had left, he and Stephanie had officially gotten together, and decided to get married. Surprisingly, their families had not been surprised by this revelation, which shocked him and Stephanie. They had gotten married in a fairly small ceremony right on the ranch. And they had lived happily together ever since.  
  
He saw Stephanie come down the stairs, coming back to finish the movie with him. He smiled at her as she came down. She came over to the couch, and picked up Dungy and put him on the floor. She sat back next to Chris, and he pulled her into his arms. She went over willingly and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Luckily I've seen this movie before," she said.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just needed a change that's all."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They sat silently as they finished the movie. After it was over, Chris turned off the television. They sat together, for a little while, just delighting in each other's company. He loved when they could be quiet, there wasn't much quiet in their lives anymore.  
  
"What do you say we go to bed, you look exhausted," Chris whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that does seem like a good idea."  
  
They headed upstairs, and got ready for bed. It was a little while later, when Stephanie lay in Chris's arms, that thoughts started running through Chris's mind. He was quite the thinker, and sometimes thoughts would pop into his head before he could stop them.  
  
"Steph, do you ever regret meeting me?" Stephanie lifted her head and looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, just thinking nonsensical things."  
  
"No, I never regret meeting you. In fact, I thank God every day that I met you."  
  
"Just making sure," he said, laughing softly.  
  
"Do you ever regret dumping Jessica?"  
  
"Absolutely not. You're ten times the woman she was. And I can actually stand you."  
  
"I love you Chris."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Chris woke up the next morning, and much like most mornings, he was alone in bed. He yawned and stretched his arms. He heard noises downstairs, and knew that Stephanie was already in the kitchen. He hopped out of bed, changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, and headed downstairs.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, and saw that Stephanie was moving about, making breakfast. Dungy ran up to him and jumped against his legs. He bent down to pat him on the head. Chris walked over to Stephanie and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"You looked so cute asleep I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"You should have, I hate waking up to an empty bed."  
  
"Well, I couldn't, not with him," Stephanie said, pointing towards the table.  
  
"He can't help it."  
  
Chris walked over, and picked up his four-month old son, Carter Hunter Irvine, from his high chair. The little boy was covered in baby food, and Chris took him over to the sink. He grabbed a wet paper towel, and cleaned the little boy's face and hands.  
  
"Carter, were you being difficult for Mommy?" Chris asked the baby, who just gurgled and smiled in response.  
  
"Don't gang up on me," Stephanie said laughing at the mutual pouts they were sending her way.  
  
"We're sorry Mommy," Chris said in a baby voice. Stephanie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower, do you think that you can handle him all by yourself?"  
  
"Of course I can, I'm his father."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," she said, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"Thanks, you're too kind."  
  
"I know."  
  
Stephanie left the room, and left Chris and Carter all by themselves. Chris looked down at the little boy, who was resting his head against his chest. He looked up at Chris with curious eyes. Chris smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"What should we do while Mommy's not around?" Chris said. Carter just clapped his little hands together.  
  
"Well, that's not much of an answer. You want to go see the horsies, huh Cart?" Carter just looked up at him happily, grabbing Chris's long hair in his little hands.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Chris took Carter and together they walked outside. Chris walked over to the stables and Carter started getting excited. He loved to look at all the horses, and was fascinated by them all. Chris walked over to Othello, and Carter clapped his hands.  
  
"You want to ride a horsie Carter?"  
  
Chris shifted Carter to one arm, and opened Othello's stall. Othello was very well-trained, and walked out of the stall obediently. Chris led Othello out into the ring just outside the stable. Chris then set Carter onto the bouncy seat that they had set up outside. He happily bounced as he watched Chris saddle up Othello.  
  
As soon as Chris was done saddling Othello, he walked back over and picked up Carter from the bouncy seat. He carefully set Carter on Othello, and held him as Othello started trotting slowly around the ring. Carter smiled joyously, his eyes wide in glee. Chris laughed at his expression.  
  
"What are you doing to my baby?"  
  
"He's just going for a little ride."  
  
"Are you sure you have him, I don't want Othello to run off?"  
  
"I have him, don't worry."  
  
"Well, he's had enough, take him down."  
  
"You're no fun Steph," Chris told her, and he took Carter back into his arms.  
  
"How come he's riding Othello, what about Caesar or Hamlet, they're ponies?"  
  
"They're not trained, Othello would never run off."  
  
"Even so, he's a baby, he shouldn't be on a horse."  
  
"I was holding him, you want to go for a ride?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you do, come on."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"What do you say we pack a lunch, go out on the trail, and have a nice afternoon?" Chris said, smiling in a way that was hard to resist.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you know you're hard to resist."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Great," he said walking over to her, he kissed her lightly, "Knew you would give in."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
They walked inside and made a lunch for themselves, and fixed a couple bottles for Carter. Chris went out and saddled up Ophelia for Stephanie, as Stephanie got some things together for Carter. They packed up their things, and tied them onto their horses.  
  
"Are you going to ride with Carter?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Sure, here, hand him to me," he said, mounting the horse.  
  
Stephanie handed Carter to Chris. She smiled as Chris gave Carter a kiss, causing the baby to giggle happily. He put Carter in front of him, and kept one hand around Carter, while the other held the reins. Stephanie climbed on her horse, and they were off.  
  
They rode fairly slowly since Chris had to keep a hold of Carter. Stephanie and Chris laughed at Carter's wide eyes took in their surroundings. This was his first time taking an actual ride. They stopped at one of the small hills that dotted the land. They tied the horses up to some old dead trees, and took their stuff out.  
  
They set up a blanket onto the ground, and laid out all their stuff on it. Stephanie sat Carter down in her lap as Chris came over and sat next to him. They had their lunch, and just sat there, enjoying the closeness, as Stephanie fed Carter a bottle. Chris sat down close to her, and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist.  
  
"I love it up here," she said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Remember when we came up here after you got back with Jessica?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I think it was then that I knew I was in love with you," she told him.  
  
"You knew you were in love with me, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"Because you seemed so happy with her, I didn't want to complicate your life, and besides we had always said we were just friends."  
  
"You should have told me. I was already having my doubts about her, and if I had known you loved me, I probably would have broken it off with Jessica."  
  
"But I couldn't, I didn't want to ruin your relationship."  
  
"Oh well, we figured it out before it was too late didn't we?" he said, leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"Yeah, just in time...sweetie, when did you know you were in love with me?"  
  
"I knew I was in love with you the day I told you. I was with her, and she was talking badly about you, and I just realized that I loved you and I didn't want her talking like that about you."  
  
"When do you think you fell in love with me?"  
  
"Why all the questions?" he asked in jest. Carter finished his bottle and Stephanie held him up to burp him. As soon as she was finished, she turned to Chris.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"I think it was when you rode off with Ophelia on the anniversary of Hunter's death. I was worried sick about you, I didn't know where you could be."  
  
"Yeah, do you love me more than you loved Jessica, when you were happy with her?"  
  
"Yes," he said without having to think about it, "I married you didn't I?"  
  
"But if Jessica had stayed, if you had worked things out than we never would have met and never would have-"  
  
Chris cut her off, pressing his lips against hers. They kissed for a long moment before Carter pulled on Chris's hair. He pulled away and looked into Stephanie's eyes. He could see the worried expression on her face.  
  
"I would've found you. I believe that we were meant to be, and I would have found you. And as for me loving you more...when Jessica left, I went on, albeit being sad about the whole thing, I went on. If you ever left me Steph, I would cease to exist, simple as that, I wouldn't be able to go on."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know you do. Do you love me more than you loved Hunter?"  
  
"I loved Hunter, I did, but I don't think I knew him long enough to know if I would have loved him forever. You, I know you, I've been friends with you, I understand you. I was with Hunter for two years, I'm going to be with you forever, so I think I love you in different ways."  
  
"And him?" Chris said, looking down at Carter, who had somehow fallen asleep.  
  
"Well, he's too cute not to love," Stephanie said, laughing.  
  
"I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it."  
  
"And I can't imagine mine without my boys."  
  
"It's funny how everything turned out."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We were brought together by heartbreak and sadness, and from that, we found happiness."  
  
"You're so right. But I wouldn't have had it any other way."  
  
"Neither would I." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Where's my baby?" Stephanie asked from behind her covered eyes.  
  
Carter babbled and hit her hands.  
  
Stephanie uncovered her eyes, "There's my baby."  
  
Carter giggled happily as Stephanie took him into her arms. He cuddled against her chest and sighed. She laughed and looked down at him. He looked more like Chris every day, it was astonishing. Carter pulled on her hair and she peered at his face.  
  
"What is it baby boy?" He looked up at her innocently.  
  
"You just like pulling on Mommy's hair huh?" Chris said, coming into the room.  
  
"He just likes hair in general I think, he tends to pull yours if I'm not mistaken," she said.  
  
"Yeah, he's gonna be a troublemaker just like his father," Chris said, coming over to sit on the couch.  
  
"Bleh, you need a shower, you smell like horses."  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
"Hey, no raunchy talk around the little one."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun Cart. When's it time for your nap?"  
  
"Soon, and I can't wait, I have to get some prints finished for my show."  
  
"I'm surprised you're having a show," he told her.  
  
"Why is that so surprising, I've had shows before."  
  
"I know that, but you've just been so preoccupied with Carter and things, I'm surprised you've taken pictures that aren't of him."  
  
"I can't help it if he's a great subject for me to take shots of, look at this face, wouldn't you take lots of pictures of it?" she said, holding Carter up.  
  
"Of course I would, so you're actually ready for this show?"  
  
"I'm very ready for this show. I just have to decide whether to bring Carter or not," she answered.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna decide?"  
  
"I think we should take him, he's not a fussy baby, he wouldn't be too much trouble, right?"  
  
"I guess not, what do you think Carter?"  
  
Carter looked up at his father and drooled in response. Stephanie laughed and wiped it up with the bib that he was wearing. Chris just shook his head and leaned over to kiss Carter's forehead. Then he moved north to kiss Stephanie.  
  
"I guess that means yes in baby talk," Stephanie said, laughing.  
  
"I guess so, now I'm off to the shower."  
  
"Fine, Carter, you're off to your crib."  
  
"Want me to take him?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nah, you're dirty, he just had a bath this morning so he's all clean and nice, aren't you Cart?" He smiled.  
  
"Well, have a nice nap Carter," Chris said, getting up and going upstairs.  
  
Stephanie got up with Carter and went upstairs to the nursery. She put a fresh diaper on him then gently laid him down in his crib. She watched him doze off, then fall asleep. She watched him sleep for a while, just enjoying his peaceful face.  
  
She realized just how lucky she was to even have any of this. She'd always dreamed of having a family with Hunter, and it had broken her heart when she realized that would never come true after he died. But she had found love again, in the strangest of ways, and now she actually had that family she'd always wanted and hoped for.  
  
Chris walked down the hallway to Stephanie's dark room to see if she needed any help when he saw her standing over Carter's crib. He quietly walked in and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him.  
  
"I thought you were going to go develop some prints," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I am, but I couldn't resist watching him for a while," she whispered back, careful not to wake the sleeping infant.  
  
Chris looked down at his son, "He is cute."  
  
"Isn't he?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Thank you," she told him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me him, I mean, he's like a dream come true, a baby of my very own."  
  
"You're welcome," he said, "Thank you for having him."  
  
She laughed softly, "It was no easy feat, let me tell you that."  
  
"I was there, I know the details."  
  
Stephanie lightly ran her finger down Carter's cheek, "God, I love him."  
  
"I love him too, but what do you say we let him sleep in peace?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"And you have work to do."  
  
"Yeah, do you want to help?"  
  
"Always at your service."  
  
"Just like I like it, you at my beckon call."  
  
They walked into the darkroom and shut the door, keeping all the light out. Stephanie went over to her negatives and realized she was out of some of the solution she needed. They kept some in the garage so she have to go get some now before she did any prints.  
  
"Chris, I need to go get some more solution," she told him.  
  
"Do you want me to get it for you?"  
  
"No, I think I can handle that by myself."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"It's only a bottle of solution," she told him.  
  
"Fine, fine, you try to do one nice thing," he kidded.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Can you just get the prints ready, make sure that the negatives look ok?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
She kissed him, "Thank you."  
  
"Mmm, I love getting rewarded."  
  
She laughed, "Oh, you'll get rewarded alright."  
  
"I better."  
  
"Don't tempt me Chris."  
  
She walked out and downstairs to the garage. She got the solution and went back into the house. She heard the doorbell ring and went over to answer it. She put the solution down by the door, where Dungy promptly smelled it and walked away. She opened the door and saw the last person she wanted to see...Jessica.  
  
"Jessica, what the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Oh, I see you're still here," Jessica said with disdain.  
  
"Yes, still here," Stephanie said, holding out her left hand where her engagement and wedding ring could be plainly seen. Jessica looked down with a mean sneer on her face, thinking about how those were supposed to be hers and not Stephanie's.  
  
"Oh, you two got married, how utterly quaint and domestic of you."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think you've caused Chris enough annoyance for one lifetime?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't come here for me Stephanie," Jessica spat out.  
  
"So why'd you come? Trying to get Chris back...again. Well, this time I'm not backing down like last time, he's my husband not yours. He chose me not you, he didn't want you, and that's why he's my husband."  
  
"Yeah, and he's the father of my child," Jessica said.  
  
It was only then that Stephanie realized that Jessica was holding hands with a toddler, who was about a year old. Stephanie's mouth was agape as she looked at the child. The little girl looked just like Jessica, and Stephanie felt like fainting.  
  
Jessica looked at Stephanie with a smug grin and picked up the little girl. She laid her head down on Jessica's shoulder and sucked on her thumb. Stephanie felt numb. Here Jessica was, with a little girl that she claimed to be Chris's. She was so astounded she couldn't find the right words to say. But then again, what do you say when you find out your husband fathered another woman's child? So many thoughts and questions were creeping into her brain.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, that's right Stephanie, Chris and I have a baby." Stephanie did the only thing she could.  
  
She screamed. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chris heard Stephanie scream, and his ears pricked with fright. What could Stephanie be screaming about? Sudden thoughts of a burglar, or something happening with Carter ran through his head. He rushed out of the room, trying to locate the origination of his wife's screams.  
  
"Steph!" he yelled, "Where are you?"  
  
Stephanie stood still in the foyer, looking at Jessica and this child. She was in such a state of disbelief that she couldn't even think to breathe, let alone answer Chris. She wanted to faint, but was too stiff.  
  
Chris rushed downstairs, seeing Stephanie standing in the foyer. He ran in there, his eyes locked on Stephanie, and Stephanie alone. Because of this, he failed to see the two people standing in the doorway. He ran up to Stephanie and took her in his arms.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Stephanie opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"Steph, talk to me," he pleaded.  
  
"Jessica," she managed to sputter.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She's talking about me Christopher."  
  
Chris turned and his jaw dropped, "Jessica, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll ask you not to swear in front of my daughter."  
  
"Daughter?" Chris asked, looking at the toddler in her arms.  
  
"Oops, silly me, OUR daughter," Jessica said smugly.  
  
Chris blinked a couple times, trying to process what she had said. Did she just say that the little girl that she was holding was THEIR daughter? Surely she was kidding? She had to be kidding right?  
  
"What?" was the only thing Chris could think of to say.  
  
"You heard me Christopher, this is our daughter," Jessica smirked, almost evilly.  
  
Stephanie wanted to cry, "I've got to get out of here."  
  
She ran upstairs, refusing to let Jessica see her cry. She would never give that bitch the satisfaction. She went into Carter's room and closed the door. She leaned against the door, then slid down to the ground. It was only then that the torrent of tears fell down her face.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris had turned to see the obviously hurt Stephanie run upstairs. He stood motionless for a few moments before turning slowly to Jessica. She smiled at him, and Chris wanted to throw up, this couldn't be happening.  
  
"What do you mean....my daughter."  
  
"That's right Christopher, she is your daughter."  
  
"But-but...."  
  
"This is Adriana," Jessica told him, "Adri, say hi to Daddy."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?"  
  
"I'm not kidding you Christopher, this is your daughter."  
  
"How come this is the first time I'm hearing about this, huh?" he asked, getting upset.  
  
"Oh, and when could I have told you, when you were throwing me out of your house, telling me you loved that whore."  
  
"Hey, don't you dare talk about her like that," Chris said, his voice rancorous.  
  
"I'll talk about her any way I please."  
  
"Not in my house you won't. And even if I did throw you out, don't you think this is something that I should've been informed about?"  
  
"You told me I was a bitch, that isn't exactly the circumstances that come with telling you I'm having your child."  
  
"You still should've told me, instead of coming here and springing this on me and my wife."  
  
"I couldn't help it if she answered the door, what was I supposed to do, leave Adri in the car, that would've been poor parenthood, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Aren't you going to invite us inside?"  
  
"If it were just you, no, I wouldn't, but I can't leave a poor, defenseless kid," Chris said, stepping aside.  
  
"You're much too kind," she said bitingly, "You'll make a great father."  
  
"I'm already a father," he said blandly.  
  
"That's right, you have Adri, don't you want to hold her."  
  
"No, I don't, and that's not what I meant."  
  
"Like I care what you meant, we'll be sitting down, maybe you want to get the little women down here, so we can discuss just what to do about this little situation."  
  
"What to do? We're not doing anything, you're leaving soon."  
  
"You'd turn away your own child, I'm ashamed of you Christopher."  
  
"I don't even know if that is my child."  
  
"I wouldn't lie."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sure."  
  
Chris went upstairs to look for Stephanie. He looked in the dark room, knowing she sometimes went in there to get away from things, but found the room empty. He went into their room, but again found no Stephanie. He knew the only other place she could be.  
  
He walked over to the nursery door and knocked gently, "Steph?"  
  
There was no answer, but Chris could hear her sobbing very close to the door. He sat down on the other side of the door and just sat there for a moment. This had to be a dream, this was just too surreal to be real life. It was like something out of the movies.  
  
"Steph," he said turning to the door, "Please open the door."  
  
He saw the door open a crack. He got up and opened the door some more. He saw Stephanie leaning against the wall, sobbing her eyes out. Her eyes were already red and bloodshot and she looked a mess. He closed the door and sat next to her, taking her into his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered into his hair.  
  
"Is it true? Is it yours?" she sobbed.  
  
"I don't know Stephy, I really just don't know, but it's entirely possible I guess," he told her truthfully.  
  
"And I suddenly feel like second fiddle again," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she was the first love of your life, and I only came around when she was gone. And now she gave you a child before I could."  
  
"Hey, hey, don't you ever think like that," Chris told her.  
  
"How am I supposed to stop, it's true."  
  
Chris sighed and kissed her head. Then he pulled her closer. She would never know how much he loved and cherished her. More than he ever even felt about Jessica. It was true, but Stephanie was hard to believe that.  
  
"It's not true Steph. You are the only love of my life ever. Because I'm with you, I love you and only you. I never knew I could love someone this much. And as far as I'm concerned, my only child is sleeping in his crib as we speak."  
  
"But what if she's yours?"  
  
"Then we deal with that when it comes, but that will not change the way I feel about you or about Carter. I love you both more than anything."  
  
"But then Jessica would be in our lives, and then you could..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I could what?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, avoiding the subject.  
  
"No Steph, be honest with me.'  
  
"You could fall in love with her all over again, I mean, you loved her before. And then where would Carter and I be, out like the day old news."  
  
"Never, how could I ever turn my back on the both of you."  
  
"But you might fall--"  
  
"No way, I know how she is, there's no way I'm getting sucked into that again."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" she asked, looking up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"We're going to show Jessica that we're a united front. She's trying to break us up, it's quite obvious. But she won't succeed, I'll be sure of that."  
  
"So we actually go and talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what we'll do."  
  
Carter picked that exact moment to wake up from his nap. Stephanie got up and went over to the crib. She smiled down as she saw Carter stop crying as he saw her. She picked him up and cradled him to her.  
  
"Hey there baby boy," she whispered, "Have a good nap?"  
  
He babbled in response.  
  
"That's nice," she said.  
  
"Hey Cart," Chris said, getting up to see the child.  
  
"You wanna go to Daddy?" Stephanie said.  
  
Chris took Carter in his arms, "Hey there Cart, you want to go downstairs so Daddy and Mommy can show you off to a mean lady."  
  
Carter giggled and cuddled up to Chris. Chris smiled down at him, and kissed his head softly. Yeah, no matter what, Carter would always be his number one child, because he had had him with the woman that he loved. He looked up to see Stephanie trying to compose herself.  
  
"So I guess that we should get down there huh? You never know, she might be stealing the fine china."  
  
Chris laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
"We'll be ok, won't we Chris."  
  
"When aren't we ok?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure, that whatever goes down, that we'll somehow pull through this."  
  
Chris walked over to her and kissed her deeply, "It'll all be ok, I promise."  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
They left the room, and walked back downstairs, Stephanie holding onto Chris's arm. Carter smiled and laid his head on Chris's shoulder, drooling all over it, which Chris failed to notice. They went into the living room and Jessica looked up, surprise clear on her face.  
  
"You have a baby," she said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, this is Carter, my only child," Chris said, with an edge.  
  
"You can keep denying her Christopher, but fact of the matter, when it comes down to it, you have two kids, and you're just going to have to deal with that."  
  
"We'll see Jessica, we'll see." 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you guys again for the lovely reviews. :)  
  
~  
  
Chris and Stephanie sat down on one of the couches opposite Jessica. Stephanie sat Carter in her lap, as Chris took her hand. She needed the moral support right about now. She studied the little girl sitting in Jessica's lap, looking for any of Chris's features, but the girl looked exactly like her mother.  
  
"Why'd you come back here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because I thought you might like to know you have a daughter Christopher," she said.  
  
"And that's it?"  
  
"No, I think that Adri needs her father, don't you Adri?"  
  
The little girl sighed in response. Stephanie felt sorry for her, really, not Jessica, but Adriana. No child should have to suffer with her as a mother. She was a nightmare, and that was being nice when it came down to it.  
  
"So again, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
  
"You left me for that skank," Jessica said nonchalantly.  
  
Stephanie started fuming, "How dare you?!?"  
  
"How dare I what? Tell the truth?"  
  
"If you ever talk to my wife like that again," Chris said to her, "I will kick you out of my house, child or no child."  
  
"I'm appalled at you Christopher. I thought you would love to have a daughter."  
  
"I don't even know if that kid is mine."  
  
"I wouldn't lie about something like this. I wouldn't come here if she wasn't. I know where I'm not welcome."  
  
"Then why the hell did you come back?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Because of my daughter, I guess you wouldn't know what it's like to raise a child on your own would you Stephanie?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't, but that's because Chris loves me."  
  
"He loved me once too," she shot back.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"Jessica, that's it, ok! I loved you once upon a time, but you up and left me."  
  
"I left because I didn't think you would forgive me!"  
  
"I was going to! I was going to forgive you and take you back, but you left, that's your fault!"  
  
Stephanie watched the two of them bicker with each other. She suddenly felt forgotten. Like this argument had suddenly gone to years before, and she was left out in the cold. She swallowed and stood up, taking her and Carter out to the backyard.  
  
She sat him in his bouncy seat and she sat on the dirt in front of him. She watched him bounce for a few seconds, then sighed and leaned her chin on her hand. She bounced him a couple more times with her free hand.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go through this baby," she said softly, "I thought we had gotten rid of her."  
  
He babbled to her.  
  
"She always makes Mommy feel inferior for some reason, like Daddy really wanted her, but he got me as his consolation prize."  
  
Carter looked at her strangely.  
  
"I know Daddy loves me, but when she's around, I always get reminded that he loved her first. And if he loved her first, then he can love her last, and that frightens me."  
  
Carter held his hands out to her. Stephanie kneeled in front of him and gave him a hug. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and drooled in response. She wiped his mouth laughing and wondering what was going on inside.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you would take me back?" Jessica said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, if you had stuck around for FIVE minutes," he yelled.  
  
"I loved you, you know."  
  
"Oh and I didn't, like I didn't waste like a year of my life pining away for you."  
  
"I missed you too!"  
  
"Well, you know what, I'm glad that you left."  
  
"You don't mean that," she said.  
  
"I do mean that. I mean that more than anything."  
  
"No, because when I came back you were so happy to see me Christopher!"  
  
"Yeah, because I thought that I loved you, but guess what, I hated your guts. Every single time we were together, I secretly wanted to be with Stephanie!" he said, almost to the point of just saying it to gloat.  
  
"Oh, bringing up her again, I could've made you so happy Christopher!"  
  
"No you wouldn't, you would've made me absolutely miserable. You hated everything I loved!"  
  
"We could've been so great, but you freaking wasted that on her!"  
  
"I haven't wasted anything on her, I've been happy with her. She makes me happy!"  
  
"Well, now you're going to have to deal with us!"  
  
"No, I won't, I don't even know that kid. For all I know, that's some random guy's kid, and I wouldn't put it past you to be fucking every guy on the block Jessica."  
  
"We'll see Christopher. So, are you going to let us spend the night?"  
  
"You insult me, you insult my wife, and you expect me to let you stay in my house?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, we came all this way," she said.  
  
"Fine, you know what? Fine, take a room, I don't give a flying fuck."  
  
"Don't swear in front of our daughter."  
  
"Don't call her that," he retorted.  
  
"She is, get used to it, we'll just get our stuff out of the car," Jessica said, standing up then walking out of the house.  
  
Chris sighed and closed his eyes. This whole mess was starting to get to him. He didn't want to be in this predicament but here he was. And there was no easy way to get out of it. If that little girl was in fact his, then he'd have responsibilities that he needed to take care of. And he couldn't deny the little girl her father, no matter how much he hated her mother.  
  
It was only then that he noticed Stephanie wasn't sitting next to him. She must've gone into the kitchen or something. He stood up to go look for her when Jessica came trouncing back in.  
  
"Christopher, would you be a doll and grab her bag?" Jessica said, in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
Chris didn't want to, but was too nice of a guy to say no, "Fine, come on, I'll show you to a room."  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie had stood up and dusted herself off. She picked up Carter and walked inside. She walked in just in time to catch Chris taking bags upstairs. She was confused, he was letting Jessica stay here. But why?  
  
Stephanie suddenly felt like the odd man out. She felt tears come to her eyes and she looked at Carter. God, how could she believe that Chris would stick with her? It was probably his dream to have kids with Jessica and now that was true, and he would forgive her all her past sins.  
  
Stephanie grabbed her coat and Carter's diaper bag with his things in it and left the house silently, not knowing where to go. Chris led Jessica to one of the spare rooms. He dropped her stuff down unceremoniously.  
  
"There," he said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be rude Christopher," she said, pursing her lips.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"We're tired, we'll just turn in early."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Oh, but you should, we're sticking around Chris, you can't get rid of us so quickly."  
  
"If you didn't have a kid, your ass would have already been halfway to Albuquerque," he said snidely.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I have Adri then."  
  
"Yeah, good thing," he muttered.  
  
Chris left them and went back downstairs, still wondering where Stephanie could be. He went into the kitchen, thinking they'd be in there. It was almost dinner time, and Stephanie would probably be feeding Carter.  
  
He walked in and saw that it was empty except for Dungy who was sitting alone in the corner. That was odd. He was about to walk out when he saw a note on the table. He went over and picked it up to read it.  
  
Chris,  
  
I took Carter and we went away. We just didn't feel like we belonged there.  
  
Stephanie  
  
Chris had to read the note several times to make sure he was reading correctly. Where had Stephanie gotten this idea that they didn't belong? What was going on? He ran outdoors and saw that her car was gone. He started breathing heavily, realizing the impact that was coming upon him. Stephanie had just left with their son.  
  
And he had never felt worse in his life. Not even when Jessica had left. He felt lost, somehow, like this world wasn't his own. How could Stephanie leave? Didn't she know that it would kill him? Oh God, and he had no clue where they could've gone. It terrified him to no end.  
  
She was gone. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chris sat on the porch, waiting for Stephanie to come back. It had been two days since she had left and he hadn't heard from her once. He had tried calling her parents, but they had no idea where she was. They had told him if she called they would call him immediately.  
  
He hadn't slept or eaten in those two days. He just sat on his porch, hoping, praying that Stephanie would come back. This was ten thousand times worse than when Jessica had left him, and during the previous two days it had hit him how much of fool he had been when Jessica left, and how that wasn't even pain. This, here, now was pain.  
  
He sat there, staring down the long paved road, hoping to see her car. But it never passed. The night turned to day, then day back to night, but still no car. He was worried out of his mind, and he knew that he looked horrible.  
  
And Jessica had been no help either. She acted like she was running the place. The little girl she had brought with her, was very quiet and shy, but Chris thought you would have to be with Jessica as a mother.  
  
"Christopher, you're going to have to eat sometime you know?" Jessica said, walking out onto the porch.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he mumbled, his eyes still on the road.  
  
"She's not coming back, face it," Jessica said nonchalantly.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I told you she would give you nothing but trouble. I mean, the girl itself was trouble. You're actually fortunate that she left you."  
  
"Shut up," Chris snapped.  
  
"No need to get touchy, but come on, I'm here, Adri's here, we're your family, we'd love you have you."  
  
Chris got up and got in her face, "I don't want you, and I don't want her, the only people I want are Stephanie and Carter."  
  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but they're gone, vanished, left you," she said bluntly.  
  
"They are not, don't say that," Chris said painfully.  
  
"Christopher, are they here? Because I don't see them here. Face it, they left you, just like I predicted they would."  
  
Chris sat down and watched the road again, "You don't know that they left, they'll come back I know they will."  
  
"You keep believing that. And when she doesn't, don't come crying to me."  
  
"You fucking left me too you know," he said, turning back to her.  
  
"That wasn't my fault."  
  
"It was your fault, and it's your fault the love of my life left me now. Because you had to come back."  
  
"I had our daughter!"  
  
"I don't even think that kid is mine!"  
  
She slapped him, "Don't you dare say that again."  
  
"I'll say whatever the fuck I want to!"  
  
Jessica stormed in the house. Chris sighed and rubbed his cheek. Then he went back to sitting on the porch, and watching the road. If he stared long enough Stephanie and Carter were bound to come back, they just had to. Right?  
  
*************  
  
Stephanie sat in her hotel room, playing with Carter who was lying on the bed. She hadn't talked to Chris in two whole days and it was killing her. But she couldn't talk to him, she was so afraid to hear what he would have to say. So she took the safe route and stayed hidden.  
  
She had registered under a fake name, and hid out in a hotel room for the past two days. She just didn't want to go home to find Jessica there, and Chris being happy with her and their daughter. There would be no place for her and her son.  
  
She dreaded calling him. He might tell her that he had fallen back in love with Jessica and that he was leaving her. And that would just break her. She had already suffered so much loss in her life, she knew she couldn't take any more.  
  
Carter started crying and Stephanie picked him up, "What's the matter baby boy?"  
  
He just cried harder. Stephanie instinctively knew that Carter could sense the tenseness of the situation they were in. Not to mention the fact that she knew that he missed his Daddy.  
  
"Shh, it's ok baby boy, we'll see Daddy again someday. And even if we don't, it'll be ok, you and me will get by just fine."  
  
Stephanie sighed to herself as Carter dozed off. She knew what she had to do. She had to be the one to break it off, because she knew she could never be the one to have their heart broken. Strike first lest ye be stricken. She called up her lawyer's.  
  
***********  
  
After the fourth day of waiting for them to no avail, exhaustion finally claimed Chris. He left his post and went upstairs and slept for about fourteen hours. When he woke up he was so famished he ate anything and everything he could find. After getting cleaned up, he went out to his neglected horses and tried to get some work done, or at least get his mind off of his departed family.  
  
As he finished up, he went back to his post on the porch. After a few hours he saw a car coming down the road. He got up, hoping against hopes that it was Stephanie. The car slowed down as it approached his house, but he realized that it wasn't, but they were still slowing down, then came to a complete stop. A man in a suit came out of the car.  
  
"Can I help you?" Chris called out, figuring he needed directions.  
  
"Are you Mr. Chris Irvine?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he answered.  
  
The man came up the steps and gave Chris a sheet of paper, "Sign here please."  
  
Chris signed, "What is this for?"  
  
The man gave an envelope to Chris, "Consider yourself served."  
  
"Excuse me, served with what?"  
  
"Divorce papers from a Mrs. Stephanie Irvine," he said, "You have a week to protest. Have a nice day."  
  
Chris sat down heavily on the steps. Divorce papers? What the hell was this? He opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. There they were, signed and everything. This just couldn't be happening. A week ago, his life had been great, better than great, spectacular. And now it was in shambles.  
  
"Oh, so the bitch is divorcing you?" Jessica's voice said from behind him.  
  
"Get the hell away from me," he said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"Come on Christopher, you couldn't have realistically expected it to last," she said laughing.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" he shouted, standing up, "I'm tired of your shit Jessica."  
  
"Don't you dare yell at me," she told him.  
  
"I will do as I damn well please. So help me God Jessica, if I lose my wife and child because of you, you will live to regret the day you ever met me."  
  
"Christopher, get a grip, you still have me and Adri."  
  
"I don't want either one of you! I want Stephanie and Carter!"  
  
"What does she have that I don't have?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Please, we can make you happy Christopher, if you would just let us," she said, a smirk on her face.  
  
"The day I ever get back with you is the day that hell freezes over," he said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," she said sympathetically, "We'll help you get through this hard time."  
  
"You won't help me get anywhere! You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!"  
  
"Well, if you had kept your hands to yourself, then none of this would've happened."  
  
"And maybe I should've just let you go fuck every guy in the state of Florida when we were together...oh wait, you already were!"  
  
She was fuming, "Oh, Christopher, I only slept around because I wasn't satisfied by you."  
  
"Good, I don't care, do you think I give a shit? Cause I don't. My wife and child are out God knows where, and I can't be bothered with a two-bit slut like you or your child who's father probably denied her."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my daughter."  
  
"Oh, I'm not talking about her. In fact, I feel sorry for her, having you as a mother. You're the one who slept around."  
  
"I hate you!" she said angrily.  
  
"Good, because that's just how I feel about you."  
  
Chris actually felt good letting all these feelings out. Jessica didn't deserve the slightest bit of sympathy from everyone. She tried to manipulate you into feeling sorry for her, but it was all just a charade. She just wanted the attention.  
  
"I'm going inside, come back when you've cooled off."  
  
"I'm not going to go inside."  
  
"Oh, because you're the high and might Christopher Irvine, who can't be bothered to even get to know his little girl."  
  
"I don't even know if she's my child, and until I do, I'm not going to treat her as one."  
  
"Face it Christopher, she left...she left and your virtuous little Stephanie isn't coming back. She doesn't want you anymore face it."  
  
"She does too, you don't know her Jessica and don't presume to."  
  
"I know that she's a coward, she ran away at the first sign of trouble."  
  
"Can you blame her? You've cause her nothing but misery, hell, you've caused me nothing but misery. We never wanted you hear in the first place."  
  
"But you took me back?" she said.  
  
"You know I was engaged to Stephanie when you came back and I let her go for you. I was happy with her, but it was you I thought I was pining over. But I found love with her. Someday Jessica, I hope you know what that feels like.  
  
Chris started to walk down the stairs and away from the house. Jessica stood there, dumbfounded by what he had just said. She scowled. She hated being second best, especially to that wench.  
  
"You don't deserve love Christopher."  
  
"Whatever you say Jessica," he said, walking over to his car.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"What's it matter to you?"  
  
"Because I'll be stuck here."  
  
"Good, make sure the horses eat?"  
  
"Christopher, where the hell are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go find my family." 


	24. Chapter 24

Chris walked wearily down the street, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He had been searching for Stephanie and Carter for the past four days, and still hadn't found them. Every day he would look for them, and every night he would go home without them.  
  
He sighed to himself. It was scary thinking that his wife and child were out there and he had no idea where. He just hoped they were ok, if anything happened to either of them, he didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't live without them, it was already so difficult.  
  
He walked into another hotel, that's all he had been doing, going in and out of hotels. He'd go in, take out a picture of his family, and ask anyone, everyone there if they had seen her. He'd been to at least 15 different hotels, and no one had seen them. It scared him to think that they had left the state or even the country.  
  
He walked up to the registration desk, "Hi."  
  
"Hello sir, would you like to check in?" the woman asked.  
  
"Actually no, I was wondering if a Stephanie Irvine was registered here."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but that's classified information."  
  
"I'm her husband," he said.  
  
"I'm still not sure that we could give out that information, I'll have to ask my boss."  
  
"Ok, fine," Chris said, leaning his chin on his hand.  
  
The woman went into a little office behind her, and closed the door. Chris looked around, wondering if Stephanie was here. He hoped she was, this searching was getting tiring for him. The woman came out and walked back over to him.  
  
"Do you have some sort of identification?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," he said, taking out his wallet and showing her his driver's license.  
  
"Thank you," she said, then looked up on her computer, "I'm sorry sir, but there's no Stephanie Irvine checked in here."  
  
"Can you try Stephanie McMahon?"  
  
She checked again, "I'm sorry, there's no Stephanie McMahon either."  
  
"Were you here six days ago, in the evening?" he asked.  
  
"No, but my boss was."  
  
"Can I speak to them please?"  
  
"Hold on a moment," the woman said, before going into the room again.  
  
An older woman came out and walked over to him, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for these two people," he said, holding up the picture to her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen her or the child."  
  
Chris closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you."  
  
He turned and walked dejectedly out of the hotel. That was the fifth one he'd searched at today. He decided to call it a day and head home. He walked out to his car, and got inside. He started driving home, still wondering where his wife was.  
  
He dreaded going home to Jessica and her always annoying personality. She had given him nothing but grief since she had returned and he could barely take it anymore. He was so close to just throwing her out on her ass.  
  
He got back home and parked his car. He got out and walked slowly up the steps, not looking forward to going inside. He unlocked the front door and walked into the living room. He saw Adriana sitting on the couch by herself watching television. He wondered where Jessica was until he heard the shower running. She just left the little girl here by herself, what kind of mother was she?  
  
Chris sat down on the couch and looked at the little girl. It was the first time he had really taken a look at her. He tried to see if any of his features matched hers, but he didn't see any. She happily sucked on her bottle watching television.  
  
"Hi," he said to her.  
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"I'm Chris," he said.  
  
She smiled a little around the bottle that was still in her mouth.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you."  
  
Chris realized how sad it was that he was so lonely he was talking to a toddler. But at this point he didn't have anyone else to turn to.  
  
"My wife left me," Chris said to her, "It's not your fault though, it's your mommy's fault. I miss Stephanie so much, and I miss Carter. I don't know what I'm going to do without them."  
  
Adriana looked down.  
  
"They're my family and I need them. They're...I don't know, I love them so much, and I just want them to come back home."  
  
"So, you finally decided to get to know your little girl."  
  
"No Jessica, I needed to talk to someone, and well, she's the best thing to a nice conversation I can get."  
  
"Oh, you're so funny Christopher," Jessica said, pretending to laugh.  
  
"You bring out the best in me Jessica," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Good to know," she said, her lip curling in anger, "So why were you talking to Adri?"  
  
"Because I needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Oh, couldn't find your little wifey?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no I couldn't find her."  
  
"It's just as well Christopher, she's just bound to break your heart."  
  
"Would you please stop acting like you know her. You don't know her ok, you'll never know her."  
  
"Good thing too."  
  
"Adriana, how do you put up with her?" Chris said, looking at the child.  
  
The little girl just giggled.  
  
"Oh, I see, you just have to keep laughing right. I should've taken that advice years ago when I was stuck with her," Chris said, smirking up at Jessica.  
  
Jessica went and picked up Adriana, "Let's go Adri."  
  
"You know, word to the wise Jessica, you shouldn't leave a toddler alone while you go off and take a shower."  
  
"Shut up," she said, walking upstairs.  
  
Chris turned the television off and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He had barely been eating, and he was starting to feel weak. But he found it hard to eat when he knew that he could be looking for Stephanie and Carter. He knew that they were ok, physically, Stephanie was a smart woman, but emotionally, he was worried about her. She hadn't taken Hunter's death well, and he worried to what her reaction now would be. He could only hope that she was doing ok.  
  
After grabbing a quick bite, he decided to turn in for the evening. If he went to bed now than he could get an early start tomorrow. He knew there were more hotels that he could search. He went up to his room and got ready for bed.  
  
He climbed in bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Normally, though he didn't even think he knew what normal was anymore, Stephanie would be lying next to him, cuddling, talking about something, while he would smile and listen to her talk. Then she would start to doze off and he would play with her hair until sleep claimed him as well. But now he was all alone, and he hated that feeling.  
  
The next morning, Chris got out of bed quickly and changed for the day. His time to protest the divorce was winding down quickly, and he needed to find Stephanie so that he could get her to come home, to come back to him. He went downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast.  
  
He went out to the stables to check on the horses, he did that every morning. He couldn't neglect them, even if he was depressed and in a funk. He fed them, and groomed them before going to his car and beginning the day's search.  
  
He drove into Albuquerque and started driving to another hotel that he hadn't hit yet. Every day that passed he worried that he would run out of hotels, and he didn't know what he'd do then. He had talked to Stephanie's parents and to Shane, but they hadn't heard from her, and that worried him even more. If she didn't talk to her parents then she truly was all alone out there.  
  
He pulled up to a nice hotel, and parked his car. He got out and walked into the hotel and up to the registration desk. He waited a moment to be helped, and a man walked over to where he was standing.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could find out if someone had checked in here?"  
  
"We can't give that information out," the man said.  
  
"I'm the woman's husband," Chris explained.  
  
"Do you have any form of identification?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Chris said, taking out his identification.  
  
"Ok, who were you looking for?"  
  
"Stephanie Irvine."  
  
"Hold on, let me check."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Chris waited for him to check the computer to see if Stephanie was there. He turned around casually as he waited and to his surprise he saw Stephanie and Carter sitting in the lobby. He had to do a double take to make sure that it was them, it all seemed too easy. But there they were, Stephanie bouncing Carter on his legs as she smiled at him.  
  
Chris turned back to the man, "It's ok, I found them."  
  
"Ok sir."  
  
Chris walked over to them, but they didn't seem to notice him. He walked up behind Stephanie, and she couldn't have seen him if she tried. Carter looked up and spotted him and his face lit up. Chris smiled at the little boy. Carter held his arms out like he wanted to be picked up.  
  
"What is it baby boy? You want Mommy to hold you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Carter babbled and kept looking at Chris. Chris made a funny face at the little boy, causing him to have a fit of giggles. Stephanie laughed, and kissed his nose, much to his delight.  
  
"What's so funny baby?"  
  
Carter pointed behind him. Stephanie looked at him confused for a second before turning around. She gasped as she saw Chris standing there. She got up quickly and started to walk away. Chris ran up to her and grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"Stephanie," he said.  
  
"Go away Chris."  
  
"No, I'm here to talk, and we're gonna talk." 


	25. Chapter 25

"Chris, we have nothing to talk about."  
  
"Like hell we don't."  
  
"Chris, just leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone."  
  
"Why?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Why? WHY? Because you ran out on me, you left me!"  
  
"I did what I had to do."  
  
"Can we please go somewhere where we can talk?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Chris pulled in close to her face, "You are going to talk to me Stephanie, in case you've forgotten, I'm your husband."  
  
"Fine. We can go upstairs to my room."  
  
"Good."  
  
Stephanie walked in front of him and towards the elevator. Chris followed her, trying to read her facial expressions. She didn't look mad, just upset, and that was maddening to him, to not know how she was really feeling. They got in the elevator, and rode in uncomfortable silence. When they got to the floor, Stephanie once again walked in front of him and he followed until they reached a room and Stephanie let them in. She went to sit on the bed and Chris stood in front of her.  
  
"Stephanie, how could you leave?"  
  
"I told you Chris," she said, looking down at Carter, "I did what I had to do."  
  
"But leave me, do you know how it felt Stephanie? Do you know how it felt to not know if you two were ok? To not know where my son is, or my wife?"  
  
"No," she said quietly.  
  
"God Stephanie, this is the second time someone has run out on me," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"Yeah, but the first person who ran away came back," Stephanie said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, and I didn't want her!"  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to lie."  
  
"Lie!?! What are you talking about Stephanie?"  
  
"You want to be with Jessica, that's fine, be with her, I'm sure you'll do fine without me, you, her and your daughter."  
  
"Stephanie what is the matter with you!?!"  
  
"You want her Chris! I can tell!"  
  
Chris looked at her in disbelief. How could she possibly think that? He didn't even like Jessica, in fact, if he was being honest, he hated her. Hated her with a passion, she was like the constant thorn in his side, who wouldn't go away.  
  
"How?" was his simple response.  
  
"You always said you wanted a family with her, and now you have that. You guys have a daughter--"  
  
"I don't even know if it's mine," Chris protested.  
  
Stephanie ignored him, "And then you invite them to stay in our house."  
  
"Is this what this is about?" Chris asked, the situation becoming more clear to him.  
  
Stephanie didn't answer, and this led him to believe this was just what it was. She actually thought that he willingly invited them to stay, that he wanted Jessica in his house? That was the biggest load of bullshit ever.  
  
Chris went over and kneeled in front of Stephanie and Carter, "Stephanie, is this what this is about?"  
  
"Why did you invite her to stay if you didn't want her to believe her story, if you didn't want that little girl to be yours?" she asked almost inaudibly.  
  
"Oh Steph," he whispered, "I only invited her to stay because I didn't want to kick that child out. I, truthfully, don't know if it's mine, and if it is, and even if it isn't, I can't kick a little toddler out."  
  
Stephanie kept avoiding his eyes, so he kept on talking.  
  
"Stephanie, I don't know what it's going to take for you to believe this, but you are the only woman for me, now and forever. I don't want Jessica. The days after you left, I spent them all sitting on our porch waiting, hoping you would come back. And then after I received the divorce papers, I came searching for you. I searched every day for you, hoping to find you and every night I didn't, it was torture. It was torture not knowing if you or Carter were ok. I was so scared that you had left the state or even the country. Look at me Steph, I look awful when you're not around, I'm not myself without you."  
  
Stephanie looked up slowly, tears in her eyes, "You mean that?"  
  
Chris took her hand and kissed it over and over, "With all of me."  
  
"I thought that you didn't love me, that you really still wanted Jessica and now that you had her and your child that you were finally getting that dream you always wanted, and Carter and I were like your excess baggage. So I decided to dump you before you could dump me."  
  
"Oh Steph, that's not true at all, you and Carter, you're all I want and all I need."  
  
"I love you," she murmured.  
  
"I love you more," he said, "Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Chris came a little bit closer and kissed Stephanie softly. The kissed turned deeper and the two of them got lost in it. Stephanie put her free hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. It wasn't until Carter pulled on Chris's hair that they stopped.  
  
"Hey there Cart," Chris said.  
  
The baby grinned and babbled happily.  
  
"I missed you," Chris said.  
  
"He missed you too," Stephanie said.  
  
"Good," Chris said, kissing Carter's cheek, "Now, there's a couple more things I need to ask?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"First, can I rip this up?" Chris said, taking the divorce papers out of his back pocket.  
  
"Of course," she said, smiling down at him, "What's the second thing you need to ask?"  
  
"Are you coming back home?"  
  
She grinned, "Only if you want me there."  
  
"I don't want you there, I need you there."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Chris grinned at her and stood up, "Where's your stuff?"  
  
"In my car, we were actually going to leave today. I was just about to check out when you found us."  
  
"Well, lucky for me I found you in time," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Lucky for me too."  
  
"Come on, let's go home."  
  
"Let's."  
  
They walked downstairs and Stephanie checked out. They walked out of the hotel and each went to their cars, not without giving each other a little kiss before getting in their cars to drive home. Chris grinned the whole way home, so thankful that he had found the two of them.  
  
They got home and Chris helped Stephanie get all of her things. They walked inside the house and didn't see Jessica or Adriana anywhere. Stephanie set her things down and went and plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"It's so good to be home," she said, smiling.  
  
Chris held Carter close to him, "It's good to have you home."  
  
"Oh, so you found her?" Jessica's voice came from the staircase.  
  
Stephanie looked up at her, "Yeah, he found me, what's it to you Jessica, this mean you can't hone in on my territory anymore?"  
  
"Oh, that hurt Stephanie, real scathing," Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, well then, it completed its intended purpose."  
  
"Why couldn't you have stayed gone?"  
  
"Because it was more fun trying to see you squirm. I'm just sorry I didn't have my camera so I could take a picture of you when you saw me," Stephanie said snidely.  
  
Chris sat back and watched the two of them go at it. As good as Jessica was at being snarky, he knew that she was no match for Stephanie. When Stephanie wanted, she would dominate you, and Chris know this was one of those times.  
  
"Steph, baby, did you want me to put Carter down for his nap?"  
  
"That'd be great Chris, thanks," she said, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"Ok baby," Chris said, knowing this was totally irking Jessica.  
  
He got up and went upstairs, leaving Jessica and Stephanie all alone. He hoped nothing bad happened. Those two alone, it didn't make for a pretty picture.  
  
"So," Stephanie said, standing up, "You're still here."  
  
"Of course, I couldn't let Christopher not get the chance to know his daughter."  
  
"If it's his daughter."  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"Oh, is that so? How come I find that terribly hard to believe?"  
  
"Believe what you want Stephanie, but let's face it, I'm in your guys lives and I ain't leaving."  
  
"Well, lucky us then, because we so want a bitch in our family."  
  
"Ha ha," Jessica scowled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you find me funny," Stephanie said, in a chipper tone.  
  
"Shut up you bitch, why'd you even come back, you're not wanted here!"  
  
"Oh sweetie, you're so mixed up, YOU'RE not wanted here," Stephanie said.  
  
"Christopher loved me!"  
  
"Yeah, that's all well and nice, but he loves me, as in, he's in love with me."  
  
"But I was here first!" Jessica said petulantly.  
  
"Yeah and then you spread your whorish legs and cheated on Chris, that doesn't sound like you really wanted to be with him."  
  
"Oh, you stupid little bitch!"  
  
"No need to get testy, I mean, come on, just because you're a big whore who doesn't know who your baby's father is, doesn't mean you have to get snippy with me."  
  
"You fucking skank!" Jessica yelled.  
  
Jessica's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared almost comically. She walked right up to Stephanie and slapped her clear across the face. Stephanie wasn't expecting it and her head was thrown to the side from the blow. She grabbed her cheek instinctively and then straightened up.  
  
Stephanie felt the anger rise up in her to almost a fever pitch. No one, and she meant no one ever slapped Stephanie Irvine. It was like your death wish, and Jessica had just crossed the line. Stephanie pulled her arm back, and punched Jessica with all of her might. The petite blonde was knocked completely down by the blow and lay on her back on the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that." 


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie looked down at the fallen blonde. She had been waiting to do that for forever. And now that she had punched the stupid blonde bimbo out she felt that ultimate satisfaction. Truthfully, this was a long time coming, and Jessica deserved it, after everything she had put her and Chris through.  
  
Suddenly Stephanie felt herself tackled to the ground and staring up at the ceiling. While she was triumphing in victory, Jessica had recovered from the blow and tackled her to the ground. Now Jessica was hitting her with the palms of her hand.  
  
"Don't you ever hit me!" Jessica screamed.  
  
Stephanie was stunned for a moment before gaining her bearings. She tried to fight off Jessica, but the woman was stronger than she first thought. Stephanie used her strength to throw the smaller woman off of her, making Jessica land on her back. Stephanie pinned her to the ground and started slapping her. Jessica's cheeks were starting to burn with the sting from Stephanie's slap.  
  
"NO! Don't you EVER hit ME!" Stephanie screamed back.  
  
Jessica, though pretty strong was no match for Stephanie and struggled to get away, but Stephanie was quicker. The assault continued with both of them getting the upper-hand. This was turning into a serious fight.  
  
Chris heard someone screaming and got scared. Who knew what could happen with the two of them. He made sure Carter was ok and ran downstairs. To his amazement he saw the two women on the floor duking it out with each other. He ran over and pulled Jessica off of Stephanie and threw her off.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Chris said, helping Stephanie up.  
  
"That bitch punched me," Jessica said, pushing some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Only cause she slapped me, you stupid wench," Stephanie said, trying to charge at Jessica again, but Chris held her back.  
  
"You called me a whore!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you more!"  
  
"Ok, ok, you two, that's enough!" Chris shouted over the two squabbling women, "You two are both adults, you don't need to start fighting with each other."  
  
"She started it," Jessica said accusingly, standing up and brushing herself off.  
  
"Oh please, don't pin this on me, you're the one who came back."  
  
"Because I had his daughter!"  
  
"Ok, you two, calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down!" Jessica said loudly, "She punched me!"  
  
"I had to fucking defend myself against you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Chris said, "You two are not solving anything."  
  
"Stay out of this Christopher!" Jessica snapped.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think so. Ok, first of all Jessica, I don't even know if Adriana is mine--"  
  
"I keep telling you and telling you, don't you believe me?"  
  
"No, I don't. I want a paternity test."  
  
"A paternity test?" Jessica said, her tone changing, "I don't want to put Adri through that."  
  
"Then sorry Jessica, she's not mine."  
  
"She is!" Jessica protested.  
  
"Unless I see proof then I have no choice but to believe that little girl is not mine."  
  
"Why are you so scared Jessica," Stephanie said smugly, "Because you know she's not Chris's?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Jessica said, "She's his!"  
  
"Then take the test," Stephanie responded.  
  
Jessica furrowed her brow. Stephanie wanted to laugh out loud. The girl was floundering she could see it. And it pleased Stephanie to no end. This time apart from Chris had given her perspective and she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
"Come on Jessica, we're waiting," Stephanie said impatiently, "Tick, tock, tick, tock."  
  
"Fine," Jessica said obviously flustered, "Fine, I'll take your stupid test."  
  
"That's all we asked," Stephanie said.  
  
"Fine," Jessica repeated, lifting her chin, "You'll get your test, and it'll prove that Adri is yours, and then you'll have to deal with us."  
  
"Oh, we'll deal with you alright. Deal you right out of our house when we find out that she's not Chris's," Stephanie said, laughing mockingly.  
  
"I wish she wasn't his," Jessica said to Stephanie, "Cause I don't want to have to deal with a bitch like you on a regular basis."  
  
"Oh, that's just the pot calling the kettle black Jessica, because it goes both ways, and I don't want to have to deal with a bitch like you."  
  
"God, I hate you," Jessica muttered under her breath, "I'm going upstairs."  
  
"Good, I won't have to see your ugly face."  
  
Jessica gave Stephanie a dirty look before stomping away and going upstairs. Stephanie burst out laughing as soon as she was gone. Chris shook his head and went over and sat on the couch, pulling Stephanie with him. She sat next to him and he turned to her.  
  
"Oh baby, you have a bloody lip," he said.  
  
"I do?" she asked, feeling her lip and looking at her hand, there was indeed blood on it.  
  
"Let me get a tissue," he said, getting up.  
  
She smiled at his concern. She was so glad to be back home, even if it meant that the stupid bitch was here too. Admittedly she had been very hesitant to file the divorce papers and she had signed them with a wobbly hand. She was glad Chris had found her. He came back into the room with a damp tissue and sat down next to her.  
  
He took her chin in his left hand and gently moved it towards his face so he could look at her. He sent her a smile then took the tissue up to her lip and soothingly wiped away the blood from her lip. As soon as he was finished he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're home," he whispered, his voice wracked with emotion.  
  
"Me too," she whispered back.  
  
"And everything is going to be ok, I promise."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Please don't ever run away again, I don't think my heart could take it."  
  
"I won't, I couldn't."  
  
"Good."  
  
Later that night, Chris and Stephanie lay in bed. It felt so good to be wrapped up in each other's arms again, they both had felt so empty without each other. Chris played with Stephanie's hair as they watched the television.  
  
"I don't think it's mine," Chris said out of the blue.  
  
"Adriana?"  
  
"No Steph, Carter, I don't think he's mine," Chris joked.  
  
"Very funny Chris, except Carter looks exactly like you, if there's any question to Carter's parentage, it's me, and I gave birth to him so he is mine."  
  
Chris laughed, "I know Carter's mine, no worries with that one."  
  
"Why do you think Adriana's not yours...not that I think she's yours either, but I'm anxious to know why you think she isn't yours."  
  
Chris thought for a second, "Well, I mean, I looked at her one day, while Jessica was taking a shower and just left her sitting on the couch--"  
  
"What do you mean, just left her?" Stephanie asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I came home one day from looking for you and just found Adriana sitting on the couch by herself while Jessica was in the shower."  
  
"God, I thought she was a bad mother, but I didn't realize. How could she just leave her daughter like that?" Stephanie said, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"I know, that's what I told her."  
  
"If that kid is yours, then I say we sue for sole custody."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"If she's that bad a mother, yes."  
  
"I suppose, but I'm saying that she doesn't even look like me at all, I mean, even Carter, though he looks more like me, he has your eyes and your cute chin."  
  
Stephanie laughed, "Yeah, she did look nothing like you."  
  
"I think Jessica just wanted to hurt us like I hurt her."  
  
"She almost did," she said quietly.  
  
"But she didn't," Chris said firmly, "And she won't."  
  
The next day, Chris and Stephanie were outside with Carter looking over Chris's horses. Chris had kind of been neglecting them in Stephanie and Carter's absence, and felt like he had to make up for it. Carter was sitting in his bouncy seat watching Stephanie and Chris groomed the horses.  
  
"Hey Cart, you gonna like horses when you get older?" Chris asked the giggling baby.  
  
"He doesn't have to."  
  
"It'd be weird if he didn't."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do baby," Stephanie said to him.  
  
Carter just smiled happily at the two of them and kept bouncing in his chair, sucking happily on his pacifier and turning to watch Dungy watching him. Chris went over to Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck as she combed out Ophelia's mane.  
  
"I love you," he told her.  
  
"Mmm, I love you too."  
  
"Have I told you how good it is to have you two home?"  
  
"Yes, but it's nice to know we're wanted."  
  
"You're always wanted."  
  
Carter started babbling and looking at the door, which you could see from the stables. Chris and Stephanie looked over at him, wondering what he was looking at. Walking over together, they saw a man walking out of his car.  
  
"Stephanie, did you remember to call the lawyer and tell him to cancel the divorce?" Chris asked.  
  
"Shit, I knew I had forgotten to do something," Stephanie said, "That must be someone from my lawyer's office. Why don't we go clear this up?"  
  
"Ok," Chris said.  
  
Chris grabbed Carter from his bouncy seat and held him with one arm. Carter leaned his head on Chris's shoulder and kept sucking on his pacifier content to be with his father. Stephanie and Chris walked to the front of the house where the man was checking a piece of paper.  
  
"Hi, can we help you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yes," the man said, "This is 25967 Tavernish Road right?"  
  
"Yeah, this is it," Stephanie said, "Are you from my lawyer's?"  
  
"No, I'm actually looking for Jessica?"  
  
Chris and Stephanie looked at each other suspiciously. This guy had come all the way out here to find Jessica. That was quite odd. They wondered just who this man was and what he wanted.  
  
"She's here, she's inside," Chris answered, "Can we ask who you are?"  
  
"Yes, I'm her husband." 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing my fic. :)  
  
~  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm Jonathan."  
  
"Hi, I'm Chris."  
  
Chris stuck his free hand out, adjusting Carter in his other arm. Jonathan shook his hand and smiled at the little boy. Carter smiled at the man, loving to be around anyone. Stephanie couldn't believe that this was happening, she knew that Jessica was a bold-faced liar.  
  
"Yeah, I think Jessica's mentioned you before, ex-boyfriend right?"  
  
"Yeah, long, long time ago," Chris said, "Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce you to my wife, this is Stephanie."  
  
"Hi, it's very nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand, "Very, very nice to meet you."  
  
Stephanie wanted to laugh out loud. This was just getting better and better, she knew that Jessica was lying. And she was glad the little bitch was now caught. Now she and Chris could move on together.  
  
"Thanks, I was wondering if Jessica was here?"  
  
"Actually yeah, she is, can we ask why you're here?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was in such a rush I didn't even say anything as to why I'm here."  
  
"That's ok, we're actually shocked to see you, Jessica didn't mention a husband," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me," he scoffed, "We've actually been having some problems and we recently separated."  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said, not saying what she really wanted to.  
  
"If you've been with Jessi a while, you notice she starts to get...difficult," he said, trying to be nice.  
  
"Trust me, we've figured that out already," Chris said, "You know she didn't used to be that way."  
  
"I know, we've been together for about four years."  
  
Chris thought back to four years ago. He realized he was with Jessica four years ago. He couldn't believe it, this was the guy, this was probably the guy that Jessica had cheated on him with. After all these years, he was finally face to face with him.  
  
"Four years, you said?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, it's finally nice to meet you," Chris said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I was with Jessica four years ago."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we were together, and she told me she cheated on me, and she left."  
  
"Wow," Jonathan said in shock, "I think I need to sit down."  
  
"I think we should all sit down," Stephanie said, "Here, there's a bench on the porch."  
  
The three of them walked over to the bench situated on the side of the porch. Chris and Stephanie sat on one side and Stephanie took Carter into her arms, seeing Chris was in a state of shock, much like the man they had just met. Jonathan sat down on the other end and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"I never knew man," Jonathan said, "She told me she was single."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No," he answered, looking up, "It's not ok. I owe you an apology. If I had known she was with someone I would never have gotten with her."  
  
"It's really fine, I met my wife after Jessica left me and it was for the better."  
  
"I guess I just feel badly."  
  
"So how long have you and her been married?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We've been married for almost three years."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know someone could stand to be with her that long," Stephanie blurted out, then covered her mouth in embarrassment.  
  
Jonathan laughed, "It's ok, I know what you mean, that's why we separated, Jessica really doesn't care about anyone but Jessica."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we got married, and then we found out she was pregnant and she ran off."  
  
"When was this?" Chris asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
"About a year and a half ago," he answered.  
  
Suddenly everything became clear to Chris and Stephanie. Jessica had run away from her husband, while pregnant, and run to Chris. Chris then had gotten back together with her, not thinking that she was married and then he had fallen in love with Jessica.  
  
"Oh wow, then I owe you an apology," Chris said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jessica ran here, telling me she had missed me and that she wanted to get back together. I had no idea whatsoever that she was married so I got back together with her. I really didn't know. Eventually I found that I loved this woman," Chris said, smiling at Stephanie, "And I dumped Jessica, but I had no idea she was married."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe this is the woman I married," Jonathan said, shaking his head, "I really thought she was a class act when I married her."  
  
"Well, I thought her intentions were pure when she came back here."  
  
"Yeah, she said she didn't want my kids and she ran off. I had no idea where she was and it tore me up inside that she had left me, and I might not get to know my baby."  
  
"I'm sure it was hard," Chris said, "I've been through the same thing with her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you have," Jonathan chuckled humorlessly.  
  
Stephanie had never realized how much of a horrible person Jessica was until she heard this poor man's tale. It seemed that all Jessica did was break people's hearts, and she took delight in it. Stephanie actually felt sorry for Jessica, she was such a sad, pathetic person. She took Chris's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, letting her know she was there for him.  
  
"And I assume she came back?" Stephanie interjected.  
  
"Yeah, she had been gone for a couple months, then all of sudden, she comes back home and wants us to be together again. Being the fool that I am, I took her back."  
  
"Hey man, don't knock yourself," Chris said, "We seem to have a lot in common, I took her back too, against my better judgment."  
  
"Yeah, exactly, this was against my better judgment. I really shouldn't have let her back into my life, but she was having my kid."  
  
"So then what happened?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, I thought we were happy. But after Adri was born, she started becoming worse and worse. When she was pregnant and right after Adri was born, she was so great, I knew why I loved her. But then she turned into a complete bitch. And I knew I had to get out of the situation, so I told her I was leaving. And I took Adri with me."  
  
"You took your daughter?"  
  
"Jessica isn't best mother on the planet."  
  
"So I've seen," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, so I didn't want her to neglect Adri while I was gone, so I took her with me. Jessica didn't seem to care either way. I have a feeling she was cheating on me or something. So then one day, she came by to see Adri and I left the room for a moment and she took off."  
  
"Are you saying she kidnapped your daughter?" Stephanie asked in alarm.  
  
"I don't want to think of it like that," Jonathan said, "But if we have to, I guess she did. I don't know why she took Adri, and I just want my little girl back."  
  
"Well, Jessica came here about a week and half ago, claiming that Adriana was my daughter," Chris explained.  
  
"She what!?!"  
  
"Yeah, she kept saying that Chris was the father and that we would have to deal with her being Chris's daughter and that she wanted to move in with us because of her daughter."  
  
"Damn it," he muttered, "I knew she was low, but I didn't realize she was this low."  
  
"I didn't think she was mine though," Chris said, "I just didn't get that feeling."  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," Stephanie said, "If anyone has anything to be sorry about it's her."  
  
"Yeah, but she's my wife, and I've put this incredible burden on you guys and I just feel terrible about that."  
  
"Don't worry about," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, you seem like a nice guy, we don't begrudge you for trying to find your daughter."  
  
"I just want my little girl, I haven't seen her in a week and it's been tearing me apart."  
  
"I know, it's hard to be without your kid," Chris said.  
  
Stephanie blushed slightly and looked down, embarrassed. She hated the fact that she and Jessica had done the same thing. She didn't want to hurt Chris like Jessica had hurt her husband.  
  
Chris looked over at Stephanie and saw the expression on her face. He leaned over and kissed her softly then he tucked some of her hair. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He leaned in close to her.  
  
"You'll never be like her, don't worry," he whispered.  
  
She smiled, "I love you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Jonathan, you're welcome to come inside and get Adriana and Jessica if you want."  
  
"Thanks I'd really appreciate it."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the person in question walked out from the inside. Jessica turned to look for Chris and Stephanie and opened her mouth to speak. Then she saw here husband and her mouth closed. She looked stricken as she saw who was sitting there.  
  
She tried to speak but couldn't find any words to speak. Stephanie smirked at her, giving her a smug look that she knew would normally drive Jessica up the wall, but Jessica was in too deep to really care. It was so good to see Jessica getting her just desserts.  
  
"What's that Jessica, I don't see you saying anything," Stephanie said.  
  
Jessica looked at her, not knowing what to say. Jonathan stood up and looked at her. Her eyes widened, still standing there in shock. Chris felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and he realized, once and for all, Jessica was out of their lives. What a good day this was turning out to be. Not only was Stephanie home, but Jessica was about to get out of their home. Chris turned to Jessica.  
  
"So Jessica, what do you have to say for yourself?" 


	28. Chapter 28

Jessica looked like a deer caught in headlights. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it when she had nothing to say. She looked between Jonathan, Stephanie, and Chris, not knowing how to begin. All she knew was that she was caught.  
  
Stephanie laughed inwardly. It was nice to see Jessica squirm for once. She knew there was no way Jessica was going to come out of this unscathed. She was in way too deep now. Oh, this was sweeter than revenge, this was truth, and she couldn't wait to hear Jessica try to worm her way out of this one.  
  
"You heard me Jessica," Chris said.  
  
"Heard what?" Jessica said, tossing her hair back.  
  
"How do you explain this one?" he asked smugly.  
  
"Oh, so I'm caught big deal."  
  
"Big deal," Stephanie said, "Big deal? That's all you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Well, what would you have me say?"  
  
"I for one would like to hear the truth," Jonathan said to her.  
  
"Fine! You all want to hear it, well fine!" Jessica screamed, causing Carter to start crying.  
  
Stephanie held him close to her and soothed his crying, "It's ok baby, Mommy's here."  
  
"Go ahead Jessi," Jonathan told her.  
  
"I was with both of you at one time, I admit it. I played you both, but damn me, I felt guilty about cheating on you Christopher. So I told you, hoping you would forgive me, because you were the one I wanted."  
  
Jonathan looked down, saddened to hear that he wasn't the one Jessica wanted, yet he was the one she married. Chris took Stephanie's free hand in his and she caressed it with her thumb, knowing that Jessica leaving and his subsequent search for her was still a sore subject for him.  
  
"But you didn't fucking answer me, so I didn't think you wanted me," Jessica told Chris.  
  
"Well, I did....at the time."  
  
"So I went to Jonathan. There was no job in Japan, I just said that so you'd think I was devastated over your rejection. But I was fine in a few hours. I had someone else who wanted me."  
  
"Nice to know I was so dispensable," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jonathan interjected.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes, "So I married him, and then I got pregnant. But damn it, I didn't want kids, least of all yours Jonathan. Then I remembered there was a sucker who loved me, and I went to Chris."  
  
"My husband is not a sucker," Stephanie said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Oh puh-lease sweetheart," Jessica said, "He took me back so fast, it made your head spin didn't it?"  
  
Stephanie scowled, "He didn't love you, he loved me."  
  
"Sure he did, you keep thinking that."  
  
"It's true, I did love her," Chris argued.  
  
"So you left her for me, that's really showing her that you love her."  
  
"Shut up Jessica," Stephanie said.  
  
"Whatever bitch," Jessica muttered, "So he took me back and I planned to marry him, I really did."  
  
"Even when you were still married to me?" Jonathan said.  
  
"Quickie divorce darling," Jessica said snidely, "I was going to pin the pregnancy on Chris. He would've taken responsibility and I was fine with that. I just had one little problem....Stephanie."  
  
Stephanie guffawed, "I held my tongue when it came to you."  
  
"Oh, but you didn't think I saw it. You didn't think I knew he was in love with you. Oh, I realized it, but I wanted him, and I almost got him too. I was this close to having you move out."  
  
"But I foiled your plan didn't I?" Chris said, "When I told you that I loved Stephanie."  
  
"I guess you can say that, but it wasn't that big a deal to me. I hated that you chose...her over me, but I got over it. I had a husband awaiting my return. So I went back to him, and he took me back because he loved me and I was carrying his child. And what's the thanks I get after I bear the child and give birth to it? I get him leaving me and taking my daughter with him. So I took Adri and came here."  
  
"So why would you want to pin the baby on him?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Because I knew he'd take me in. And you would've never suspected a thing."  
  
"Unfortunately you got caught," Chris said.  
  
"I suppose. So what are you going to do now Jonathan?"  
  
"I'm getting Adri and I'm outta here," he said, getting up, "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Upstairs taking a nap," Jessica said, "But you're not taking her."  
  
"Yes I am Jessi, she's mine too," he told her, "Can you let me know where she is."  
  
"Here, let me show you," Chris said, getting up, "Steph, did you want me to put Carter down or something?"  
  
"It's a little early for his nap, but he'd probably like a bottle."  
  
"I'll do that," he said, taking Carter from her, "Come on Jon, I'll take you to Adri."  
  
The men left, leaving Stephanie and Jessica on the porch alone. Stephanie stood up and gave Jessica a triumphant look. Jessica, in return, gave her a dirty look. Stephanie felt like she was in some old western having a stare down before they were to have a shoot out.  
  
"So the truth finally came to kick you in the ass."  
  
"Just what you wanted," Jessica sneered.  
  
"I must admit, I've been waiting for this day," Stephanie smiled.  
  
"You just want me out of the picture because you know that Chris could fall in love with me again."  
  
"See, that's the farthest thing on my mind, because I know Chris loves me."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"I'm as sure as the day is long," Stephanie replied, "Someday Jessica, you'll find someone you want to stick with. You'll find the perfect guy for you. And you know what?"  
  
Jessica grunted.  
  
"He'll turn you down flat," Stephanie said smugly, "Because he will see you for the lying, cheating wench that you are."  
  
"I hate you," Jessica said, meaning it.  
  
"Not as much as I hate your sorry ass. Good riddance Jessica, it wasn't nice knowing ya," Stephanie said, walking past her into the house.  
  
She went into the kitchen and saw Chris holding Carter and feeding him his bottle. She walked over and kissed Chris deeply, surprising him a little. When they broke apart, Stephanie kissed Carter's forehead.  
  
"Wow," Chris muttered.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"Well, good, since I love you very much too."  
  
"I'm glad we're finally getting rid of her."  
  
"I know, it only took like forever," he said, brushing some of her hair away from her face.  
  
"And me threatening to leave you," Stephanie said, giving him a timid smile.  
  
"Hey, you still have to call the lawyer's."  
  
"I'll do it first thing in the morning."  
  
"Good, because I don't want to get a divorce...ever," he said seriously.  
  
"You won't."  
  
"You guys," Jonathan said from the doorway, Adriana in his arms, "I'm going to head out."  
  
"Ok, thank you for coming over and clearing everything up. It really took a lot off our minds."  
  
"I'd imagine. And don't worry, I'll get Jessica out of here too."  
  
"Even better," Chris laughed.  
  
They walked Jonathan and Adriana out of the house where Jessica was still fuming. Jonathan grabbed Jessica's arm and practically dragged her down the steps and to her car. She reluctantly opened the door, allowing Jonathan to get the carseat.  
  
"No, you're coming home with me," Jonathan told her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Goodbye Jessica," Chris called out, waving.  
  
"See ya Jessica," Stephanie said, "Don't ever come back ok?"  
  
Jessica scowled at them before hesitantly getting into her car, under her husband's watchful eye. Jonathan put Adriana in her carseat in his car and got in. Giving a small wave to Chris and Stephanie, he signaled for Jessica to go first so he could follow her. Jessica drove off, with her husband following. Chris and Stephanie stood there until they disappeared to the horizon. They walked inside the house together.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's all over."  
  
"Me too," Chris said, "Me too."  
  
"Maybe now we'll never have to see her face again."  
  
"One can only hope." 


	29. Chapter 29

"Sometimes life is strange. Sometimes you think this is it. This is how my life is going to be. And then someone comes into it and suddenly everything is changed for the better. I, more than anyone, know this is true. I found what I thought was the love of my life, and then I lost him. I thought I would never find anyone ever again. I didn't want to. And then, out of the blue, I did. I found the only man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now Shane, you've found the someone who means the same. I wish you and Marissa everything you've ever wanted and enough happiness to last you a thousand lifetimes," she raised her glass in the air, "To Shane and Marissa."  
  
Everyone held up their champagne glasses in celebration of Shane and Marissa's wedding Stephanie laughed as Shane and his new bride kissed while everyone clinked their knives against their glasses. She sat down next to Chris, and he smiled at her, kissing her temple.  
  
"Beautiful speech," he told her.  
  
"Thanks. Would you believe that I thought that up on the fly?"  
  
"What? No preparation? No notes? Are you okay?" he joked.  
  
"The best speeches are made on the fly baby," she said smartly.  
  
He laughed, "I guess so. But I was mentioned so it's all good in my book."  
  
"You deserved to be mentioned, "she told him, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
He leave over to kiss her. Things had returned to normal over the past few months since Jessica had finally left their lives. They still kept in touch with Jonathan and Adriana, they even had pictures of the little girl in their house. Jonathan had gotten his divorce from Jessica recently, much to the amusement of Chris and Stephanie.  
  
"Someone wanted their Mommy," Linda said, coming over with Carter.  
  
Stephanie pulled away from Chris, "Oh really baby boy."  
  
He babbled happily at his mother and she took him in her arms. Stephanie held the little boy close as Chris talked with her mother. She gave a quick scan of the room, looking as everyone talked and had fun. It vaguely reminded her of her and Hunter's wedding. It had been big like this, and much of the same people had attended.  
  
She looked back to Chris who was now talking with her father. Her wedding to Chris had been much smaller, taken place outdoors at sunset. Both weddings had been special, but she couldn't help but have enjoyed the one with Chris more. It was more heartfelt. She grabbed his hand with her free one and he gave her a glance and a smile before going back to talking to her father.  
  
Carter pulled on her hair and she looked down at him curiously, "What is it Carter?"  
  
He pointed out to the people who were dancing in the middle of the room to a fast tune. Stephanie smiled and kissed his head. She got up and walked out onto the dance floor, Carter securely in her arms. She started dancing around with Carter in her arms as he laughed and watched all the people dancing around him.  
  
Chris sat back as Vince went over to talk to Shane. He looked over to Stephanie's seat and didn't see her there. When had she left? He looked around the crowded room trying to spot her. He didn't notice the bride herself coming over to talk to him.  
  
"Hi Chris," Marissa said from Stephanie's unoccupied seat.  
  
He turned to her and gave her a hug, "Hey, congratulations again."  
  
"Thanks. I'm so glad you, Stephanie and Carter could make it."  
  
"Of course we would, you're family."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she laughed, "It's so weird, I'm officially part of your family."  
  
"I think it's pretty great."  
  
"So how do you think we'll both fare in the McMahon family?" she asked, taking a sip of her champagne.  
  
"You'll be fine. We'll both be fine."  
  
"I suppose we will. But promise me we'll stick together if they get too crazy," she laughed.  
  
"Of course, sometimes we're going to need a little sanity."  
  
She got up and went back over to her husband, kissing him deeply. Chris went back to looking for his wife. His eyes finally landed on her as she was dancing around with a giggling infant. He smiled as he watched the two of them.  
  
Sometimes it was still hard to believe he actually had someone like her in his life. If you had asked him a few years ago if he'd ever end up with someone that wasn't Jessica, he would've told you that you were insane. But Jessica was now the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
He couldn't even think about not having Stephanie in his life. It was like it had all fallen into place so perfectly. He remembered seeing her standing on his doorstep that one day. He could remember every detail. Seeing her turn to look at him for the first time and that shiver that had gone down his back that he hadn't even noticed.  
  
He remembered the first time he had kissed her. She had just looked so vulnerable sitting there in the dark, the fire illuminating her face and giving it a soft glow. Her eyes, sparkling with tears not yet shed. He hadn't known it then, but it was that moment that he saw her for the first time, saw that this was the woman that he wanted to love for the rest of his life. And then he kissed her, and he kissed Jessica goodbye.  
  
He thought of when he realized he loved her, how stupid he felt for not seeing it. How he had run out of the house and seen her standing there, looking off into the distant horizon, her hair whipping against her back. She had never looked more beautiful than the moment that she turned to look at him, and he saw that she loved him too.  
  
Every moment after that was a gift. Every kiss she gave him, every hug she let him have, every single smile that brightened his day. Their wedding when she had told him that he was the one she loved for all time. When Carter was born and the first thing she had said, that Hunter should be his middle name, for the man that had unknowingly given Stephanie to him. And for that he was grateful.  
  
When he had been missing Jessica, he'd had many regrets. He had regretted not running after her, not searching for her harder, not telling her how much he loved her enough, not knowing she had cheated on him. At the time when he met Stephanie, his life was full of regrets, what-ifs, and what could've beens.  
  
Stephanie, he had no regrets about Stephanie, not a single one. He never regretted a moment he spent with her. The only thing she did was make every day better because she was with him. Waking up next to her was enough to ensure he had a great day, and it would until the day he left this Earth. God, how he loved her.  
  
Stephanie kept dancing away with Carter, letting the music carry her across the dance floor. She could feel someone's eyes on her and she looked up and saw Chris staring at her. She knew he was thinking about her and she gave him a grin and then went back to dancing with Carter. The little boy was loving all of this.  
  
Chris got up and made his way to the dance floor, having to stop and talk to various people along the way. He got caught up in one conversation for such a long time that he thought for sure Stephanie would be somewhere else by the time he got to her. He politely excused himself from the discussion and went to look for Stephanie again.  
  
"Where's my grandson?" Vince asked as he made his way over to Stephanie.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
"Stephanie," he smiled, "How's my favorite grandson?"  
  
"Daddy, he's your only grandson, in fact, he's your only grandchild."  
  
"Exactly, that's why he's my favorite. He better enjoy all the attention while it lasts, I expect plenty of grandchildren."  
  
"Whoa Daddy, don't get ahead of yourself there," Stephanie said, "I just had Carter 6 months ago."  
  
"You should be trying for another one."  
  
"Daddy! God, I'm not a baby machine," she said.  
  
Vince chuckled, "Well, let me have my grandson so you and your husband can be alone for a while."  
  
Stephanie handed Carter over to Vince, "I don't even know where Chris is."  
  
"Well go find him then, I've got to spoil my grandson."  
  
"Ok, but if he gets fussy just bring him back to me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ok, bye baby boy," she said, kissing his forehead, "Be good for Grandpa."  
  
Stephanie smiled at him and then left to go search for Chris. She went back into the crowded dance floor and started looking around, thinking she saw Chris there a little while ago. She didn't see him so she kept going through the throngs of people.  
  
Chris went over to where the tables were, thinking he saw Stephanie over here. He saw a few groups of people talking, but didn't see her anywhere. He went over by the bar area, but didn't see her there anywhere. Where could she have disappeared to?  
  
Stephanie gave up and was starting to get really warm from all the bodies in close proximity to each other. She left the dance floor and went outside to one of the large balconies that this particular country club sported. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cool summer breeze. She leaned her arms on the balcony and looked out into the inky darkness, and then up at the stars shining brightly.  
  
"Hey Hunter," she whispered, "It's been a while since I talked to you huh? I guess you could say I've been busy. Tonight just reminds me of our wedding. What a crazy night that was. I have a son now, I'm sure you know. We named him after you, Carter Hunter Irvine. Yes, and I'm married now too. He's wonderful, you would've approved. I still miss you, you know? But I moved on, just like you would've wanted me to. I'll never forget you though. I love you Hunter, a part of me always will, tonight just reminded me so much of you."  
  
"So this is where you ran off to," Chris's voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned around and smiled, "You finally found me."  
  
"Yeah, it only took me forever. I looked everywhere."  
  
She opened her arms to him and he came over and hugged her tightly. Yes, this felt right for both of them. She wrapped her arms around him, glad that he was there with her. She pulled away and looked back up at the stars.  
  
"I was just talking to Hunter," she said.  
  
"Oh really, did he say anything about me?" Chris joked.  
  
She giggled, "No, nothing about you."  
  
"Damn, I was sure he'd mention me this time."  
  
"I miss him sometimes," she confessed.  
  
"Of course you do, you loved him. He was your husband. If you think it'll make me jealous, it doesn't."  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
"You put up with Jessica for me, it's the very least I can do," he told her seriously.  
  
Stephanie kissed him softly, letting her hands clasp the back of his neck. He pulled her flush against him and deepened the kiss. They were both where they should be, with each other, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
They pulled away and heard the strains of "We Have All the Time in the World" coming from indoors. They both smiled, thinking back to the first time they heard this song, the day that Chris realized he loved Stephanie.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand to her.  
  
"You may," she said dignified, putting her hand in his.  
  
He pulled her against him again and she again wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his strong arms around her waist and they started slowly moving across the balcony dancing to the slow music.  
  
Stephanie laid her head on Chris's broad shoulder and closed her eyes. No matter what came next, she knew that she could always come to these arms and feel safe. She knew she could always come home to his embrace.  
  
Chris lightly hummed the tune of the song in her ear. She was the one thing he had spent his whole life looking for. It didn't matter who had come before, it didn't matter that he had suffered through Jessica, if only because out of all that, he found Stephanie. And she was all he ever needed.  
  
And so they danced.  
  
THE END  
  
~  
  
A/N: Thank you guys SO much for reading, reviewing, and most importantly enjoying this fic. It was definitely one of my favorites, if not my favorite, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as you did. I hope you're happy with the ending. I would probably do a sequel, except I have no idea what I'd do, so thank you all once again. :) 


End file.
